Blind
by TyBass31
Summary: Hermione to begins to lose her sight and finds an unlikely friend in the darkness. Better summary inside. RR please. Story better than summary
1. Chapter 1

Blind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form…trust me.

**Summery:** _Hermione is now in her sixth year and she and her friends are preparing for the war to come. One night, while brewing a potion, something happens that causes Hermione to begin to lose her sight and find an unlikely friend in the darkness._

**Ages:**

Hermione: 16yrs. (6th year)Ron: 16yrs. (6th year)Ginny:15yrs. (5th year)

Draco:16yrs. (6th year)Crabbe & Goyle: 16yrs. (6th year)

Blaise:16yrs. (6th year)Harry:16yrs. (6th year)

**Chapter 1**

Hermione opened her eyes slowly to the brightness of the sun leaking through her dormitory window. It was her sixth year in Hogwarts with Ron and Harry. It surprised her every time she thought that there was only one more year left.

Sitting up in bed, she blinked a few times once she realized her vision was slightly blurred. After doing this she shook her head and looked about the room again to find that her vision had not changed.

Not to be deterred, Hermione simply walked over to her trunk and rummaged around until she found her glasses case. She had gotten a pair that summer for reading; the doctor had told her she'd spent too much time in the dark. Hermione couldn't tell him that she'd been reading by candlelight and not simply in the dark because the man simply wouldn't have understood. He wouldn't have known that she went to a magical school where electronics did not work.

Hermione placed the delicate frames on her face and winced a bit when she saw herself in the mirror. She never placed her looks in the area of great importance, but seeing herself in glasses, she had to admit that she now fit the stereotype of the bookworm.

Taking a deep breath to prepare herself for the rest of the day, Hermione grabbed her clothing and began to dress. The other girls in her dormitory were gone, seemingly to breakfast as the day had barely begun.

Grabbing a handful of her hair, Hermione decided last minute, to style her hair in a French braid. It was one of the things she'd begun to do over the summer as it kept her wild hair out of her way while she worked.

Finally satisfied with herself, Hermione grabbed her books and headed down to the great hall to meet Harry and Ron.

* * *

Blaise Zabini was having a bad day. No, scratch that. Blaise Zabini was having a horrible day. First he had woken up to the sounds of Pansy's pathetic pleading to Draco Malfoy. She wanted him to walk her to breakfast hand-in-hand. Draco, of course, refused with so much disgust that Blaise almost felt bad for Pansy…almost.

Then, on top of that, he had forgotten to do his charms homework and his favorite pair of sneakers were missing. Oh, that and he woke up next to some blonde who he couldn't remember.

The girl had awoken and kissed him soundly before standing up, grabbing her clothes, and getting dressed. Once she'd finished, she gave Blaise one last kiss before leaving his dorm.

He, of course, had been too stunned to respond. After she'd left he'd racked his brain trying to think of who she was and how she'd gotten into his bed. After ten minutes he gave up and had gone on getting ready for the day. He'd just ask Draco later. He always knew every girl from every house.

* * *

"Hermione," Ginny said waving a hand in front of her friends face. Hermione had shown up twenty minutes before, wearing a pair of glasses no one even knew she possessed, and had promptly taken a seat next to Ginny and across from Harry and Ron who were, at the moment, shoving food into their mouths with no regard to anyone else.

"Yes?" Hermione responded a bit startled. She'd been daydreaming and felt positively horrid. She'd never had this sort of problem before. "Sorry, Ginny, I must've spaced out." Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Right," she drawled not sure if she should believe Hermione or not. She'd been acting weird lately. Waking up later and later, spacing out during conversations, and there had also been times when she was reading Harry or Ron's homework where she couldn't read a word at all. "Hermione, what's going on with you?"

"Pardon?" Hermione asked. Ginny sighed and Ron and Harry finally looked up from their plates to figure out what was going on.

"Hermione, what's wrong with you?" Ginny tried again. "You've been acting weird lately. If something's wrong, you can tell us you know." Hermione smiled.

"Thanks Ginny, but nothing's wrong. I'm fine. I just think I'm a bit overworked, you know."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled. He, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron had been spending late nights learning spells and potions to help them in case they ever had to fight someone who was well versed in the dark arts.

"Don't blame yourself," Hermione told Harry. "This isn't just _your_ fight, Harry." Harry met Hermione's eye before mumbling a thanks and looking back at his food. Hermione sighed.

It had been this way ever since Sirius' death last year. Harry had pulled away, convinced that anyone of them could be used to hurt him. Like Sirius. He had even broken up with Ginny after dating her during the summer.

Hermione knew that Harry felt like it was all on him to destroy Voldemort and, in a way, it was but it was so hard to convince him that he wouldn't be alone. That she, Ron, and Ginny would be right there. Right beside him, no matter how it turned out.

* * *

"Louise Blackshire," Draco drawled to Blaise as the two strolled out of their common room casually. Blaise nodded in satisfaction.

'_So that's who was in my bed this morning_,' he mused silently.

"Did you two…?" Draco trailed off and Blaise shrugged.

"If we did, it wasn't memorable," he answered honestly. Draco laughed slightly.

"Not bad Zabini." Blaise smirked.

"What about you and Pansy?" Draco's upper lip curled in disgust.

"I couldn't kill her affection with an Avada Kedavra spell," he told Blaise. "I've tried to be nice, I've tried to be nasty…she just doesn't get it."

"How can she when your father promised you to her at the age of two?" Blaise reminded him. Draco shrugged.

"He's in jail now, he has no power over me any longer and Pansy has always known where she's stood with me. At least, she _should_ know. You'd think, after five years, that she'd take a hint and leave me be." Blaise laughed.

"You'd think."

"Zabini," Draco said suddenly as he stopped walking. "You do know that he's growing stronger don't you?" Blaise's jaw locked and Malfoy could see the muscle working there.

"I do," he nodded tersely.

"Then you know we'll have to pick sides soon." Blaise nodded again.

"I already have," he told Draco. Draco nodded a bit sadly.

"Me too."

* * *

Hermione sighed. This was getting absolutely ridiculous. Even with her glasses on, she was having a hard time reading the swirling words in front of her face. She pulled them off of her face and rubbed her free hand over her eyes.

It was getting worse. She'd have to tell them of course, ("them" being Harry and the others), but she couldn't bring herself to do that. If she told them she was having trouble seeing, then they'd worry more about her than about how to fight off the evil that was hunting them. It was better they didn't know…at least for now anyway.

With another sigh, Hermione placed her glasses back onto her face and gathered her things. She was going to go see Madame Pomfrey. Something had to be done.

* * *

Hermione sat on the infirmary bed assigned to her by Madame Pomfrey as she tried to take in what was being said to her.

"Excuse me?" she asked the woman in front of her.

"I'm sorry dear," Madam Pomfrey said. "There's nothing I can do. You're losing your sight. Can you think of anything that might have triggered this?" Hermione, suddenly breathless from her spot on the infirmary bed, tried to think.

"Um, there-there was a potion," she whispered desperately. "I was alone and I wanted to learn to make the protection potion. I-I knew it was complex but I thought I could handle it…I thought…" she sniffed. "It blew up in my face but it left no mark. Nothing. I wasn't hurt, there was no damage done…I thought," she tried again. "I thought I could handle it." She began to cry. "I thought I could handle it."

* * *

Ginny sighed as she followed Harry and Ron into the common room. Hermione had disappeared after breakfast to head to the library with the promise of meeting them for lunch. Ginny had nodded slowly in response, still worried about the older girl, but had let it go. Right then she had other things to worry about. Namely Harry.

"Harry," she called. "Harry, we need to talk." Harry frowned and nodded before making a quiet excuse to Ron who just raised an eyebrow before bounding up the stairs to their dormitory.

"What is it?" Harry asked once he'd reached Ginny.

"It's us," she answered him honestly. "Harry, I know you think that staying away from me will protect me but believe me when I say I don't care about him. I want to be with you and nothing he can do will stop that feeling." Harry shook his head.

"I can't take that chance," he admitted to Ginny. "It's bad enough that I'm even friends with you guys but I just need to know that someone's there. I know you want to carry my weight for me okay? I know that, but you can't. Voldemort is my fight and if he knows how I feel about you, he'll use you. I can't take that chance."

"Well _I_ can!" Ginny exploded suddenly. "You are so selfish! Did you ever stop to think about what I wanted? Did you ever stop to think that I can handle him too?"

"You can't even say his name?" Harry shouted back. "How can you handle him if you can't say his name?"

"Voldemort!" Ginny shrieked. "Voldemort! Voldemort! Voldemort! Are you happy now? I've said his name. Voldemort doesn't scare me Harry. The only thing that scares me is not being there for you. Letting you go through this alone. That," she said lowering her voice. "_That_ scares me."


	2. Protection

**Blind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form…trust me.

**Summery:** _Hermione is now in her sixth year and she and her friends are preparing for the war to come. One night, while brewing a potion, something happens that causes Hermione to begin to lose her sight and find an unlikely friend in the darkness._

**Chapter 2**

Hermione made her way back to the common room with steel resolve. By the end of the week her vision would be completely gone. The only silver lining was that it could be temporary. If Madam Pomfrey was correct, then the blindness would only last a few months. By the time she got on the Hogwarts train to go home she could have her sight back.

"Well, well, well," drawled a familiar voice. Hermione froze in her tracks and closed her eyes tightly, hoping against hope that the voice did not belong to who she thought it did. She turned around slowly and met the icy gaze of Draco Malfoy and a boy she'd never noticed before.

He had short black hair, grey eyes, and a face that would make Adonis jealous. (**AN:** I'd prefer that Blaise be Italian for my story even though I have read the sixth book so just work with me. Thanks.) He seemed rather aloof and Hermione found herself surprised that he was with Malfoy instead of Malfoy's usual flunkies (Crabbe & Goyle).

"Malfoy," she said emotionlessly.

"Granger," he returned with a bit of a smirk. "I must say, this is the first time I've seen you without Potty and Weasel in years." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"That means what to me?" she asked. Draco merely smiled.

"Nothing, Granger, just makes my day to see that you can be found without your bodyguards. You know, become mortal once you are no longer apart of the Golden Trio."

"Malfoy," Hermione sighed tiredly. "I've got other things to do and if you dare insinuate that I need Harry or Ron to protect me again, you'll find that you won't be able to continue that precious pureblood line of yours." With that said she turned on her heel and headed off towards her destination.

* * *

Malfoy watched Hermione stomp away from him with a bit of satisfaction and a lot of sadness. He loved to make her angry; her temper flared and made her a sight to behold. However, by doing this, he became the exact type of person she wanted nothing to do with.

Draco Malfoy sighed and leaned against the wall of the corridor. He had feelings for Granger. He'd known for some time, of course, that he was attracted to her but, as time went by, he felt those feelings grow. She was part of the reason he couldn't accept Pansy.

"Malfoy," Blaise said bringing his friend from his reverie. "If you don't just tell the bloody girl that you fancy her, I'm going to do it for you." Malfoy's head snapped up and he glared at Blaise.

"I don't fancy Granger!" he snarled. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Could've fooled me. There was no point to that conversation you two just had. You just wanted to talk to her…admit it." Malfoy continued to glare at Blaise before his stare softened.

"I don't want to," he said softly. "I mean, I've tried not to. She just…she gets in your head and your heart and it's hard to fight it." Blaise shook his head and gave his friend a teasing smile.

"She's got you wrapped around her finger and she doesn't even know it."

* * *

Hermione sighed in relief as she entered the common room. Looking around she saw Harry and Ron playing chess by the fire while Ginny looked on from her spot on the love seat. She smiled slightly and made her way over to Ginny and sat down next to the quiet witch.

"Hey Gin," she said softly. Ginny didn't respond. Instead she just turned and threw herself into Hermione's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Hermione, in turn, wrapped her arms around the younger girl comfortingly before turning her head sharply and glaring directly at Harry.

"What," she said slowly in low threatening tones. "Did you do to her?" Harry, who had turned to look at Hermione and Ginny once the girl had started crying, blinked a few times in confusion before masking his face so that he looked indifferent.

"Nothing," he said flatly. Hermione frowned before catching Lavender, who was just passing by, and making her take Ginny to her dorm room to rest. Once the two were out of sight, Hermione stood and stalked over to Harry and Ron, her face red with anger.

"Don't you _dare_ sit there and act like you don't care!" she hissed. "Don't you _dare_ pretend that you don't still have feelings for her!" She turned to Ron. "And _you_! How dare you behave as though your little sister can't take care of herself? If I was nowhere to be found, Ginny would be more than capable of leading you two dolts into battle!" She turned her attention back to Harry. "I never thought that someone so brave could be such a coward." With that said, she turned her back on the two boys and ran up to the dormitory to care for Ginny.

* * *

"Ginny," she said softly as she entered the younger girls dorm. "Ginny, are you okay?" She walked towards the younger girl's bed and saw Ginny lying down, holding her pillow tightly as she cried. Hermione's face crumpled and she immediately reached out a hand to Ginny.

"Ginny, I'm sorry," she said softly. "I don't know how to help you and want to so badly. I want to figure out what will make your pain go away."

'_Yours and mine_,' she thought to herself. Ginny said nothing but grasped Hermione's hand like it was a lifeline. Hermione smiled slightly before realizing within the next few minutes that Ginny had fallen into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Blaise walked behind Malfoy silently as the two headed to lunch. He hadn't been able to thing of anything else all day but Granger. He couldn't understand why Malfoy felt so much for her. He'd almost imply that his friend was in love but he knew better. Real love was uncommon among people their age. If anything, Malfoy liked Granger as much as he possibly could without it being love.

Blaise simply couldn't understand it. She wasn't the best looking girl he'd ever seen. She seemed rather irritating and, if the rumors were true, she was a know-it-all. That, combined with the fact that she was a Gryffindor and the best friend of Harry Potter, should have cemented the very thought that she and Draco would never stand a chance together.

"Malfoy," he sighed in confusion. "Why is she so important?" Malfoy froze in his spot and Blaise wondered for a second if his question had been loud enough for his friend to hear.

"Blaise," Malfoy said slowly as he turned to face his friend. "I may be signing my own death warrant but I want you to know that I'm not going back to Voldemort. I'm never dealing with him again if I can help it and I will do everything in my power to ensure that he's destroyed." Blaise stared at Draco stonily for a second.

"You know it won't make her love you." Draco nodded.

"It's not for her," he responded.

"You mean it's not _just_ for her," Blaise corrected. "I know you, Draco. You wouldn't just give up everything you've ever known just because…there's another reason. What is it?" Draco sighed.

"I never…ever…supported Voldemort, Blaise. He's a monster." Blaise nodded.

"This is you talking, not your heart." Malfoy smiled a bit weakly.

"I think it's a bit of both. It's not just about her. I want to stop him. I don't want to answer to him for the rest of my life." Blaise nodded.

"Me either. We won't go back to Voldemort," he told his friend. "We'll fight him. We'll do whatever we possibly can to stop him." He gave a bit of a grin. "Potter's going to have a heart attack when he hears about this." Draco smirked.

"Don't play with my emotions. I may not be going back Voldemort but I still don't like Potter."


	3. There's Always A Chance

**Blind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form…trust me.

**Summery:** _Hermione is now in her sixth year and she and her friends are preparing for the war to come. One night, while brewing a potion, something happens that causes Hermione to begin to lose her sight and find an unlikely friend in the darkness._

**Ages:**

Hermione: 16yrs. (6th year)Ron: 16yrs. (6th year)Ginny:15yrs. (5th year)

Draco:16yrs. (6th year)Crabbe & Goyle: 16yrs. (6th year)

Blaise:16yrs. (6th year)Harry:16yrs. (6th year)

**Chapter 3**

Hermione gently led Ginny down from the girl's dormitory. She had promised the younger girl that she would deal with Harry and Ron for her so that she wouldn't have to.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry I broke down like that," Ginny apologized shakily. "I don't know what came over me. I was just thinking about me and Harry and…and" Hermione shook her head.

"Shh," she responded soothingly as she pulled Ginny to her side in a hug. "It's okay. Harry and Ron are being idiots and I made sure that they know it." Ginny smiled halfheartedly.

"You know, when I was younger I used to watch girls get so stupid about a boy…you know, crying and stuff. I promised myself that I'd never act like that. I didn't want to be that stupid." She looked up to Hermione with tears threatening to fall. "I guess I broke my promise, huh?"

* * *

Draco swallowed a bit nervously and glanced over at Blaise who, he was pleased to see, was just as pale as he was. The two had entered Dumbledore's office not twenty minutes before and offered their services in the fight against the Dark Lord. Dumbledore, of course, had been beyond stunned and it made Draco happy to see the normally composed and prepared headmaster too stunned to speak.

However, as time passed by, Draco began to realize the gravity of their situation all the more. If he and Blaise were found out, then they'd surely be killed and their families…well, their families would also be punished in everyway conceivable to wizardkind. He swallowed again as Dumbledore began to speak.

"I appreciate your offer to serve as spies for the order," the headmaster said slowly. "But I'm afraid I cannot accept. At the moment, you are both too young for me to feel comfortable putting you in that position." Draco growled in disgust, not even bothering to pretend to agree.

"Professor, with all due respect, Blaise and I will be put in danger whether or not you accept our offer. At least this way our involvement with Voldemort will give way to some good and hopefully help Potter destroy him." Dumbledore blinked and again Draco was amazed that he could be stunned.

"I agree with Draco, headmaster," Blaise said suddenly. "Voldemort will try to turn us as soon as the summer holidays begin. If we have to, we will accept. You know this, it's how we survive. At least allow us this chance of redemption…we'll do horrible things…" Dumbledore nodded.

"I know. If you're absolutely sure-"

"We are," Draco interrupted. Dumbledore smiled warmly.

"Welcome to _the_ _Order of the Phoenix_."

* * *

Hermione smiled as Ginny entered the common room from the girl's lavatory. She had left ten minutes before to freshen up and she now looked gorgeous. Her eyes were no longer puffy but back to their original state. Her smile, though somewhat sad, was no longer mournful, and Hermione knew without a doubt that the younger girl would survive.

"Thanks Hermione," Ginny smiled when she reached her older friend. "I'm okay now. I think I just needed to get that out of my system." Hermione nodded.

"So you and Harry are…"

"Not over," Ginny interjected. "I love him and I'm not giving him up without one hell of a fight." Hermione smiled.

"Good because he loves you too." Ginny smiled.

"I know. I just want to hear him say it."

"He will one day." Ginny nodded and Hermione took a deep breath.

"Ginny, I have something I have to tell you. Now, I want you to promise you won't tell _anyone_ about this, okay?" Ginny frowned.

"Okay, of course," she responded. Hermione let out a heavy sigh.

"Ginny, I'm going blind," she said in a rush as if the words would fly over Ginny's ears and spare them the pain that came with them.

"What?" Ginny asked as she unconsciously put her hand to her chest. She felt like her heart had just dropped into her feet and her lungs were devoid of air.

"I'm going blind," Hermione said again more slowly. "I-I know it's sudden but that's why I've been so weird lately. Um, M-Madame Pomfrey said that my sight would, uh, be completely gone by the end of this week. If I'm lucky it'll come back to me by the end of the year."

"Hermione," Ginny said breathily. Hermione laughed lightly.

"I'll be okay, Ginny. It was my own fault. A potion blew up in my face and now my eyes are suffering because of it but I do need your help."

"Anything," Ginny said immediately.

"I need you to lead me around when I'm around the others. If Ron and Harry know, I'm afraid they'll panic and not prepare themselves for battle like they should." Ginny nodded. "I also need you to take my place. I need you to teach them spells and potions…keep them in check." Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Hermione, I'm nowhere near powerful enough to teach them those things and why would they listen to me anyway." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"One: you've a temper reminiscent of the great Molly Weasley, two: you're just as powerful as I am…maybe more. Ginny, you're a brilliant witch. You just have to get the confidence." Ginny nodded.

"Deal. Oh, Hermione…"

"Don't feel sorry for me, Gin. I won't stand for it. Look, I'll be in a completely different class when my sight is gone so I'll tell the boys I've been entered into a special program for academia and they'll believe me. Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore have set it up so that I can take all my classes separately and I'll get different books so I can read with my fingers instead of my eyes…everything will work out fine."

"Of course it will," Ginny responded with a nod. "Everything will work out fine."

* * *

Harry watched as Hermione and Ginny entered the great hall that night for dinner. He saw how Ginny seemed slightly more protective of Hermione. Finding the other girl a place to sit and making sure that she was eating her food. When he pointed this out to Ron the other boy just shrugged and expressed the same confusion Harry was feeling.

Not too long ago Ginny had been the one in need of a protector and now here she was with the roles reversed on Hermione. He shook his head to clear it of thoughts. It was just too weird.

* * *

"Ginny Weasley," Hermione whispered with a bit of pink tinge to her cheeks. "I am not an invalid. Have a seat and stop hovering over me. I'm fine." Ginny nodded.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"My sight won't be gone until the end of the week, Gin. I'll be fine until then. After it's gone, then you can act like a mother hen but right now it's wearing on my nerves…have a seat and try some of this strudel. It's delicious."

* * *

Blaise glanced over at Draco as the two sat down for dinner that night. Not surprisingly, Draco had chosen a seat across from Blaise, giving him a perfect view of the Gryffindor table…of Hermione Granger.

"I would like to say, for the record," Blaise said easily to his moony friend. "That you are now officially pathetic." Draco said nothing but continued to glance covertly over at the Gryffindors in hopes of catching Hermione's eye…even for a split second. "Honestly, Draco, why don't you do something instead of all this moony love-from-afar crap that will eventually drive me to kill you and make it look like a suicide?" Draco stopped his mission long enough to give Blaise a hard glare. He was silent for so long that Blaise began to think his heart had exploded, leaving him dead but with his eyes open.

"Are you out of your mind?" Draco said slowly. The response was so unpredicted that Blaise had no return for it. "If I even gave the slightest hint of interest in Granger, Potty and Weasel would lock her up in some unknown tower never to be seen again by the likes of me." Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you rummage through that muggle bookstore. You read a fairytale didn't you?" Draco scoffed.

"Never. I only wanted to see what muggles found so fascinating about a book with pictures that _never_ move. Who _enjoys_ that crap?" Blaise laughed.

"My little sister for one."

"Yes, well…your mother married a muggle-lover."

"And you're not?"

"Hey, Granger is a witch."

"Yes but her parents are muggle, making her a _muggleborn_." Draco glowered.

"I don't care. I never have and I doubt if I ever will." Blaise laughed.

"I don't know about you, but I'm beginning to think this year will be more entertaining than I thought. Imagine, the great Draco Malfoy falling for a girl who would just as soon rip out his heart than accept it." Blaise glance at Draco again and his mirth died in his throat as he saw the hurt look on his friend's face.

"You're right," the young man said sadly. "There's absolutely no chance at all." Blaise was silent for a moment.

"Malfoy," Blaise said quietly. "I hate to break it to you, but there's always a chance."


	4. Nice to Meet You

**Blind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form…trust me.

**Summery:** _Hermione is now in her sixth year and she and her friends are preparing for the war to come. One night, while brewing a potion, something happens that causes Hermione to begin to lose her sight and find an unlikely friend in the darkness._

**Ages:**

Hermione: 16yrs. (6th year)Ron: 16yrs. (6th year)Ginny:15yrs. (5th year)

Draco:16yrs. (6th year)Crabbe & Goyle: 16yrs. (6th year)

Blaise:16yrs. (6th year)Harry:16yrs. (6th year)

**Chapter 4**

In Hermione's opinion, the week flew by quickly, her sight disappearing just as rapidly. Everyday she awoke to find that her eyes had lost some of the light falling into them. People's faces began to fade until they were nothing but voices. Stairwells disappeared into numbers and words into Braille.

Ginny had been nothing but helpful, excusing most of Hermione's accidental bumps into tables, walls, and doorways by saying that the older girl had accidentally been hit by Ginny's clumsy hex. The others had bought the excuse, especially since Ginny told them she couldn't remember how long the side effects would last.

Hermione sighed happily as she sat down at a table in the library. Ginny had led her there and picked out the books Hermione would need for her research. After finding the girl a table in the back of the library, Ginny had left with the promise of returning in an hour to help Hermione to the great Hall.

* * *

Blaise watched as Granger was led into the library by the female Weasley. He raised an eyebrow. Since when did the Granger girl need to be led to a library? He didn't know her but he knew her reputation…she was a bookworm in the highest sense of the word. Her knowledge was undisputable…even pureblood snobs couldn't deny that she had some semblance of talent.

He slowly made his way closer to her table, trying his best not to be seen, so that he could observe the object of Draco's affection. She reached into her robes and pulled out her wand. She mumbled something and tapped the table.

Blaise shrugged at Hermione's odd behavior before frowning slightly at the sight of her reaching blindly around the table with her hands. He watched as she ran her fingers over their spines until she found what she was looking for. She opened the book and ran her fingers over its pages, her eyes looking straight ahead.

"What's wrong with you, Granger," Blaise muttered to himself. His eyes widened immediately. She was blind.

* * *

'_Protection potions may cause a number of injuries if not brewed just right. The ingredients are volatile when mixed haphazardly so they should be combined with the best of care_,' Hermione thought as her fingers ran over the Braille in the books. She felt the bumps under her fingertips turning into words into her mind and gave a small smile as she felt some semblance of normality. She could clearly picture the words in her head…it was as if her sight had never gone.

'_Temporary losses of mobility, speech, or the ability to think are a few side effects of a mismatched potion-_'

"Ahem," Hermione heard someone clear their throat behind her. It was a male; that she could tell by the pitch. She swallowed hard. How would she explain what was going on?

"Yes?" she asked turning towards the sound of the voice and looking up slightly as though she could see the speaker.

* * *

Blaise froze. What was he doing? He had no interest in Granger other than finding out what made her so special to his friend. She'd never speak to him. She was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin. She may be all about reaching out to individuals in need but he was sure that she'd automatically title him future-death-eater and be done with it. There was absolutely no way she'd speak to him; especially since he was the best friend of her enemy.

"Hello," Blaise said without thinking. "I'm Matthew Lowston. I've just been transferred here from the other side of London. I was just wondering if I could have a seat here." Hermione smiled.

"Be my guest," she answered warmly and Blaise began to see a small part of the warmth allowed only to those closest to the witch. "So what school did you just come from?" Blaise swallowed hard.

"Um, _Flamel's School for Young Wizards and Witches_," Blaise lied as he took a seat across from Hermione.

"Really?" Hermione seemed entranced and Blaise could see her glancing at where she thought his voice was coming from. "That's fascinating. I've always wanted to visit there and see what their teaching methods are like. Would you mind telling me about it?" she asked eagerly. "I know I'm being a bit forward but I'd love to hear about your old school." Blaise frowned. He was trapped.

"Maybe some other time," he said slowly. "I'd rather hear more about you. Like, your name for instance." Hermione blushed.

"I'm so sorry," she said shaking her head in embarrassment. "I suppose I did forget that little detail." Blaise laughed easily.

"It's alright."

"My name is Hermione Granger. You can call me Hermione."

"Matt," Blaise smiled. This was going to be easier than he thought. With Granger blind as a bat, he could scoop up dirt on her without her being any the wiser and maybe, just maybe, he could convince Draco to go for someone who he actually stood a chance with.

"Nice to meet you Matt," she smiled.

"Same to you Hermione. So what are you working on?" he asked and watched as Hermione's smile faltered a bit.

"I-I'm reading."

"Really? May I ask what about?"

"Potions," she said quickly. She sighed. "Okay, honestly, I've lost my sight for a short time but I don't want people to know so I need to keep this secret." She stopped speaking and Blaise took it as his cue to respond.

"I promise," he told her with as much feeling as he could muster.

"Thanks. I'm reading _Potions & Side Effects_. Only I'm using Braille."

"Braille?" Blaise asked genuinely confused.

"Yes. It's just like reading letters, only you use your hands to tell you what certain bumps mean."

"You do this?" Blaise couldn't stop himself from asking. He leaned over the table and glanced at the open book in front of Hermione before turning his gaze back to her blank stare. She gave a sort of watery smile.

"It's not like my life is over," she told him. "It just means it's different."

* * *

Ginny entered the common room and gave a small sigh. Hermione was coping with this better than she was. It was just scary to realize that someone she thought was basically invincible could be knocked down so far. She gave an inward smile. If Hermione had heard Ginny referring to her that way, she would have lost her normally cool and collected mind. She didn't want pity and she didn't want Ginny to walk her through normal tasks but she would admit when help was needed.

"Ginny," Ron called unknowingly pulling his sister from her reverie. She gave herself mental shake before looking up and seeing Ron coming towards her with a smile on his face.

"What?" she asked automatically.

"Have you seen Hermione?"

"Yea, she's in the library…"

"Okay, I'll go get her." Ginny's eyes widened.

"No!" she shouted before smiling and softening her tone. "I mean-Hermione told me to not let her be disturbed. She just wants some alone time to study." Ron rolled his eyes.

"She's like ten years ahead of everybody," he complained. "Including half the teachers." Ginny shrugged.

"Just relaying the message." Ron frowned.

"Fine. I'll just talk to her at dinner." Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Good idea," she said as he walked away. "Good idea."

* * *

"So a potion blew up in your face?" Blaise asked. Hermione nodded.

"I was trying to brew a protection potion…I miscalculated somewhere and ended up losing my sight. I just want to figure out what I did wrong so that I can fix it." Blaise's eyes widened.

"You're going to try again?" he asked not able to contain his surprise. She gave a small smile.

"If at first you don't succeed…" she trailed off.

Blaise blinked. The girl was absolutely out of her mind. To think, this potion caused her sight loss and she wanted to try it again! '_Gryffindors may be brave_,' he thought with a slight shake of his head. '_But they're also idiots. Might as well be Hufflepuffs._'

"What time is it?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"It's almost five o'clock," Blaise said reading the magic-fed clock on the library wall.

"Ginny's coming," Hermione said simply before gathering the books together. She pulled out her wand once more and mumbled under her breath and Blaise stared in amazement as the Braille transformed itself back into words. So that had been what she was doing earlier.

"I've got to go," Blaise said still staring in slight awe. The girl really was brilliant. "Perhaps I'll see you again…tomorrow maybe?" He was pushing it. She was bound to find out sooner or later that there was no Matthew Lowston in Hogwarts. Hermione smiled and blushed slightly.

"Sure. Same time?" Blaise stood and he heard the sound of the library door open.

"Yeah. Well…see you tomorrow." He raised his hand as if to wave goodbye but caught himself at the last minute and walked away.

"Goodbye," Hermione said to his already retreating back. "Nice to meet you."


	5. Secrets

**Blind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form…trust me.

**Summery:** _Hermione is now in her sixth year and she and her friends are preparing for the war to come. One night, while brewing a potion, something happens that causes Hermione to begin to lose her sight and find an unlikely friend in the darkness._

**Chapter 5**

"Matthew Lowston?" Ginny frowned as she and Hermione walked arm-in-arm towards the Great Hall for dinner. "Never heard of him but I'll do some asking around." Hermione nodded in a satisfied way.

"Ginny," she said suddenly, her eyes looking straight ahead. "Thank you." Ginny smiled slightly even though she knew Hermione couldn't see her.

"Hey, without you, I'd be a mess right now…so thank _you_." Hermione smiled and the two continued towards the Great Hall.

"We can't keep this secret forever," Hermione told Ginny softly. "Eventually someone will figure out that something's wrong with me…the boys will panic...can you handle that?" Ginny began to nod before correcting herself.

"Yes," she answered in place of the movement Hermione wouldn't be able to notice. "I can do this…you told me so yourself." Hermione laughed.

"Smart girl, that Ginny Weasley."

* * *

Blaise watched silently as Hermione and Ginny entered the Hall for dinner. They leaned on one another as one would during such a laughing spasm. They utilized this action by having Hermione close her eyes so that Ginny would seem as though she were leading her friend to a seat because she was laughing too hard to do the simple action by herself.

He smirked. He had to give them credit. They knew how to play off Granger's weakness. With her sight gone she was practically a sitting duck to Voldemort should he choose to target her to spite Potter…or Draco for that matter.

At that thought, Blaise turned his thoughtful stare onto his friend who sat opposite him. He'd been trying his best for the past three days to ignore the Gryffindor Lioness in hopes to steel his vulnerable heart against any pain she could cause.

Keeping this in mind, Blaise wondered momentarily if he should notify Draco of his little discovery about Hermione. He then immediately dismissed the thought. This was his only chance to protect Draco from himself. By deceiving Hermione and Draco, he was actually helping them…at least, that's what he told himself.

* * *

Harry stared as both Hermione and Ginny entered the hall. He frowned. Something was wrong. Neither he nor Ron had spent any time alone with their friend. She no longer had any classes with them, something that didn't bother Harry too much because he knew Hermione was smart so why shouldn't she be challenged. No, what bothered him was that neither he nor Ron had been able to say two words to her without Ginny around.

Ginny was _always_ around. Personally, he liked having her around him, even if they were no longer dating. He missed her but to let her know that would give her incentive to try to spark their relationship up again…he couldn't have that. He felt bad enough just having friends, there was no way he could put her in harms way again.

Harry mentally shook himself, he was getting off track. Something was wrong with Hermione. She'd been clumsier lately, bumping into things a giant would have the smarts to step around.

"Ron," Harry whispered to his friend. He turned his head to see Ron staring at Ginny and Hermione with the same troubling expression he'd no doubt worn minutes ago.

"I know," Ron said quietly. "I mean- I don't know what's going on, but I do know something is wrong." Harry nodded.

"I think it's time we did some investigating of our own," he told Ron as he looked down the table towards the two females. Ron nodded.

"Okay, yeah, whatever…just as long as it doesn't include going into the girl's lavatory in your dad's old cloak cause, trust me, it's not as fun as it sounds."

* * *

Hermione sighed heavily as she awoke the next morning. It was Saturday so no one was bound to be up for hours. She swung her feet over her bed and placed them in her slippers before standing. Turning towards her right, she moved forward two steps before grabbing a bag filled with her bathing utensils and clothes and Ginny had picked out the night before.

Once she had this in hand she walked forward four steps before turning to her left and taking ten steps to the stairwell that would take her to the common room. There were fourteen steps in all and she counted each one as she made her way down them. To anyone watching, she may as well have had her sight.

Once she made it down the stairs, Hermione smiled. It was good to do things by herself. With that thought, she made her way to the bathroom to clean herself up.

* * *

Draco banged his head against the wall next the entrance portrait in the Slytherin common room. He was having no luck at all in getting Granger out of his head. Instead, it seemed to be getting worse. He was now receiving dreams about her.

In his dreams she was always shrouded in darkness, screaming for help. Not specifically from him, but from anyone. While this should have given him some hint about his relationship to her, he couldn't help but want to save her.

So, when the dreams occurred (almost every night), his dream-self would always run towards Hermione for ages before realizing he was no closer to her than he had been when he started running for her. He'd shared his dreams with Blaise and was now regretting the action, as the other boy was now laughing so hard he was turning a whole new shade of red.

"You know, if you keep laughing like that, your heart will burst," Draco said bitterly. Blaise wiped a mirthful tear from his eye.

"Aww, looking out for me, are you, love?" Draco sneered.

"No. I just think that dying like that is too good for you." Blaise laughed again.

"Oh, don't be such a baby." Draco snorted. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed, especially considering your feelings towards the witch in question, but, Draco, what do you really know about her? I mean, you know the side you've seen for the past six years but that's not all of her. There's more to her you know." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were starting to like her."

"Like her?" Blaise scoffed. "I don't even know her." '_But that's going to change._' "Look, all I'm saying is that you are probably in like with someone you really haven't gotten to know." Draco shook his head stubbornly.

"I know Hermione," he told Blaise. "I know the side of her that fights and stands up for others…I know enough." Blaise sighed.

"Okay, but what about the other side of Hermione? What about the side she shows only to her friends and family? I'm pretty sure you don't qualify for either of those. You don't know that side Draco. You don't know her favorite color, or her favorite food. You don't know what her aspirations are. You don't even know if she likes Weasley or Potter in a romantic way." Draco hung his head.

"I know," he said looking up and running his hand over his face. "I know. I don't know that side of her but what I know I like and I can't help that. I want to learn these things about her Blaise. That's what this is about to me. I want to at least find some way to change our relationship from hate to something more positive." Blaise smiled slowly.

"Draco Malfoy," he grinned. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were getting soft."

* * *

Hermione hummed softly to herself as she made her way out of the bathroom. She traced her hand along the wall to her left as she did so, her head pointed downwards. She'd learned this trick would cause others to think she was in deep thought so that she wouldn't have to look up and cause confusion by not looking directly at the person in front of her.

"Hermione?" Hermione froze. The voice came from behind her.

"Yes?" she asked still not looking up or turning to face whoever was calling her.

"It's me, Matt." She relaxed visibly. The tension in her shoulders eased, allowing her to drop them slightly and turn around with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Matt. What are you doing up so early?" She heard footsteps coming towards her and without warning, she found her arm entwined with his.

"Just taking a morning stroll around the castle," he said easily as he began leading her towards her destination. "You?"

"Bathing," she responded with a tinge of pink to her cheeks. She heard laughter and replied with a smile of her own.

* * *

Blaise looked down at the young witch on his arm with a smile. He had left the common room and Draco behind only minutes ago to take a stroll and clear his thoughts when he encountered Hermione and made a quick decision.

Now here he was, arm-in-arm with Gryffindor's golden-girl chatting with her like they were old friends. This was the side Draco wanted to know. This was the Hermione he wanted to come to like him.

"So," he said slowly. "How are things going with…you know?" Hermione started and he couldn't blame her as he had startled himself with the question. What surprised himself was that he was genuinely beginning to care. He _wanted_ to know these things about Hermione…or at least, Matthew Lowston did.

"Well-I…things are well," she answered truthfully. "But I think I'm going to tell my friends. I hate lying to them." Blaise felt an odd sensation her recognized as panic rise in his chest. If she told Potter and Weasley about her predicament then they'd never leave her alone, making it impossible for him to masquerade as Matthew.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked her softly. With the right push, she'd change her mind. "Do you really think they'll be able to handle it?" Hermione laughed.

"I'm not sure…but you did. I mean, you just met me and the fact that I've lost my sight hasn't freaked you out." Blaise nodded out of habit, knowing she couldn't see him.

"True," he responded. "But they're use to you having your sight. I'm sure they rely on you and this may not be the right time…I'm not saying don't tell them. I'm just saying that you should make sure they're ready."

* * *

Draco paced the floor of the common room, Blaise's last words ringing in his ears. "_Be sure you're ready to change into the kind of man she wants…you've never been the cuddling-kittens-sending-roses-sunsets-are-beautiful kind of guy_," Blaise had said before he left. Draco knew Blaise was right.

He was nothing like the kind of guy Hermione would want but he couldn't help feeling that he could change her mind. He couldn't help but think that maybe he could show her a side of him that she hadn't seen before.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she sat down at the library table. She'd managed to convince Matt to take her there so they could talk for a bit without being disturbed. He'd agreed a bit enthusiastically and she'd been glad.

"So I hear that you and Draco Malfoy are enemies," she heard him say. There was the sound of a chair scraping the floor and she heard him nestle down in the seat.

"Somewhat," she answered honestly. "I know nothing about him other than he's a complete and total prat with a sick fetish that demands that _all_ his associates be pureblood." Blaise raised an eyebrow at her description.

"Surely he can't be that bad," he tried.

"I'm sure he can. His father was a prominent Death Eater, his mother's probably one too, and I'm sure he's next on the list. I just don't think there's any good resonating from him in anyway." Blaise frowned. Draco was in for a "bumpy ride" as the muggle saying went.


	6. Confrontation

**Blind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form…trust me.

**Summery:** _Hermione is now in her sixth year and she and her friends are preparing for the war to come. One night, while brewing a potion, something happens that causes Hermione to begin to lose her sight and find an unlikely friend in the darkness._

**Chapter 6**

Hermione smiled towards Matthew's voice as they reached the Great Hall. They'd talked for what felt like hours before she'd asked him to walk her there so that she could meet her friends for breakfast. She was surprised to hear Ginny's voice upon their arrival.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted. Hermione frowned. She sounded panicked.

"Hermione, I've got to go," Matthew whispered in her ear. "Are you going to be okay?" Hermione, confused, nodded yes and, before she knew it, her arm was untangled from his and his footsteps sounded farther and farther away.

"Hermione," Ginny breathed upon reaching her friend. "Are you okay? Who was that?"

"That was Matthew Lowston and yes, I'm fine." She reached out for Ginny's arm and felt it slip immediately into hers.

"Matthew Lowston?" Ginny sounded confused. "I've never heard of him. He's cute though, from what I could see…does he-?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "He knows." Ginny frowned, knowing Hermione couldn't see her.

"Why did you tell him?" Hermione shrugged.

"I had no choice," she admitted. "Besides, I trust him."

* * *

Blaise sighed heavily as he rounded the corner and found himself a safe distance from the Weaslette. She didn't know him but it was better to be safe than sorry. He didn't want his charade to be found out before it was time.

Hermione trusted him; that much he could tell. She'd visibly relaxed after hearing his voice and she openly shared opinions with him. She even tried out the idea of telling her friends what was happening to her.

Blaise shifted uncomfortably as he felt a slight pang of guilt after remembering that he'd done everything in his power to convince her not to. He just couldn't chance losing her companionship…I mean, he couldn't chance losing her companionship until it was ready.

"Yes," he mumbled to himself. "That's it. I haven't found out all I need to know about her."

"About who, Blaise?" Blaise froze before turning slowly to face his best friend, Draco Malfoy, eyeing him suspiciously.

'_Crap_,' Blaise thought.

* * *

Hermione fidgeted with the food on her plate. It smelled delicious, but for some reason she couldn't eat. She couldn't bring herself to pretend at that moment. She couldn't pretend as though she could see Harry and Ron shove food into their faces like they did everyday and she certainly couldn't pretend as though she wasn't frightened.

Underneath the composed and capable Hermione she showed to the world, she was panicking. She was more frightened than she had ever been in her entire life and she wasn't sure how long she could hold up this charade.

"Ginny," she whispered. Somehow Ginny heard her over all the clattering of silverware on plates and goblets onto tables.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could take me to the lake? I just want to be outside for right now." Ginny nodded before remembering Hermione couldn't see her.

"Sure," she whispered back to her friend before telling Ron and Harry that she and Hermione were going for a walk. "We just want to be left alone for a while," she said meaningfully.

"Um, ok," Ron said thickly as he tried to swallow the mound of egg he'd just shoved into his mouth. Harry nodded but watched the two girls suspiciously until they were no longer in his sight.

"I think we need to follow them." Ron looked at his plate of half-eaten food, then at Harry, then back at his food and Harry sighed. "Alright, fine. We'll follow them _after_ we finish eating." Ron nodded happily and went back to shoving his face.

* * *

There was silence as Draco looked over Blaise appraisingly and Blaise the same to him. With a shrug of his broad shoulders, Blaise decided on the truth.

"Hermione," he told his friend. "I haven't found out enough about her." Draco frowned.

"What?" he asked disbelievingly. "What are you talking about?" Blaise shrugged again.

"Well, one of us has to grow a pair and figure out if she's right for you." Draco shook his head in denial.

"Are you telling me that you've been sneaking around asking about Hermione?" Blaise looked thoughtful.

"You could say that," he said smoothly. He sighed. "Look, Draco, nothing's happened okay? Hermione won't be any the wiser. I'll be able to find out all sorts of information about her without anyone knowing, especially her."

"What gives you the right?" Draco exploded suddenly and before Blaise could blink, he was thrust backward onto the wall behind him, Draco panting and holding him there by his shirt collar. "What makes you think you have the right to do something like that?"

"Because," Blaise spat back. "I'm your friend, Draco. I'm the only real friend you've got and I don't want you hurt! You're putting your trust in something as fragile as an unrequited love! Draco, that kind of thing can destroy a wizard!" He felt Draco's hands loosening around him but paid it no mind. "Do you think I can handle watching that? Do you think that it's wise to do all of this for someone who doesn't even realize that you love them!"

"Shut up," Draco said angrily and pushed himself away from Blaise. "Do you think I don't know what I'm doing?"

"Apparently," Blaise replied as calmly as he could. He lowered his voice as much as he possibly could. "You've already betrayed Voldemort-"

"As have you," Draco interrupted.

"Yes but not for some silly little thing like 'love'," Blaise sneered. He calmed himself. "Draco, you are my friend and I care about you but I think you need to realize that what you're doing is mad. She thinks you hate her, mate. She thinks you're a snob!"

"I am! I was!" Draco shouted. "I was exactly what she thought I was! I was that person for years and now, now that I've changed, you want me to give up! What kind of friend does something like that?"

"The kind of friend that knows more than you think!" Blaise growled.

"What could you possibly know?"

"Hermione's blind!"

* * *

Hermione smiled slightly as she sank onto the plush grass under the Weeping Willow at the edge of the lake. She had convinced Ginny to go off for a few hours. She didn't know why she didn't think of it before; there were coins she'd created to give messages to Harry and Ron when they were separated in Potions so that they could speak. She'd given Ginny a coin with the promise of contacting her when she was ready.

"Hi, Hermione."

'No,' Hermione thought. 'Not now.'

"Harry," Hermione swallowed. She heard more movement. "Ron." There was more rustling and Hermione could feel the two boys sitting on either side of her.

"How're you doing?" Ron asked her. Hermione stared straight ahead. "I mean, you know, since we don't get to see you much anymore.

"I'm fine," Hermione lied with a slight stutter. Harry frowned.

"Hermione," he said warningly. "Look I know you're pretty mad at Ron and me but Ginny and I will be fine. I don't want our friendship to get all funny because of it." Hermione sighed in relief. They didn't suspect anything. They thought she was mad about Harry and Ginny.

'_Well_,' she thought. '_I'd better put on a convincing show._'

"Sure," she said flatly. "Harry, you do know you're wrong right," she wasn't acting anymore. "Ginny loves you, you love her and I don't see the problem." (**AN:** Honestly, no pun intended.)

"Voldemort," Harry said lowly. "Voldemort is the problem and will _always_ be the problem unless I stop him." Hermione frowned turning her head on a whim and facing Harry.

"We, Harry," she corrected sternly. "Voldemort is _our_ problem and will always be unless _we_ stop him." Harry nodded and wondered why Hermione was staring so intently at his chest. He shrugged. Girls were weird.

Hermione sighed and faced the lake again. She'd done it. She'd had a conversation with her friends without them noticing anything weird. They weren't freaking out or running around or anything like that. They were talking to her, normally, just like they should.

"Ron," she said suddenly feeling in the mood for conversation. "What's this I hear about you and Lavender Brown?" Ron stuttered and she visualized his face and ears turning as red as his hair. Yep, things were good.


	7. It's Not Over

**Blind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form…trust me.

**Summery:**_Hermione is now in her sixth year and she and her friends are preparing for the war to come. One night, while brewing a potion, something happens that causes Hermione to begin to lose her sight and find an unlikely friend in the darkness._

**Chapter 7**

Draco stared, open mouthed at Blaise who's chest was heaving fiercely. He couldn't move. There was no way, _no way_ that Blaise was right. It just couldn't be true. Draco shook his head and paced the floor for a few seconds before stopping in front of Blaise.

"What?" he asked. "What are you talking about?" Blaise sighed and slowly shook his head.

"Hermione's blind to you," he amended. "She only sees you as you were, not who you are now. It doesn't matter that you've changed, mate. It only matters that you used to be someone she despised and I'm sorry for that."

'_I'm sorry for lying too_,' Blaise thought. He'd blurted the one secret he'd hoped to hold onto for a bit longer after losing his temper with Draco. He'd thought for sure his charade was over when his friend paled beyond recognition and looked as though he'd been tortured within an inch of his life. Luckily he'd managed to change the meaning of the words just in time. Draco didn't know and, hopefully, wouldn't until the time was right.

"I know," Draco said suddenly bringing Blaise from his thoughts. "I've always known it would be a challenge but I think I deserve the chance to see for myself. So no more investigating, okay?" Blaise nodded slightly.

"Okay," he answered knowing all the while that his stint as Matthew Lowston wasn't over. "I promise."

* * *

Hermione smiled at the sound of Ron's and Harry's laughter mingling in the air. After Ron's rather lengthy explanation of his and Lavender's relationship, Hermione had managed to tease him about it good-naturedly. They'd been talking for hours now, Hermione could feel that.

'_I wonder if it'll still be like this after they find out_,' she wondered silently. '_I wonder if they'll behave differently…Ginny hasn't. Other than helping me when I need it._' She sighed, suddenly somber. '_Please_,' she begged silently. '_Please don't let things change._'

"Hermione, Ron and I are going to go to the Quidditch Pitch for a bit," Harry's voice brought Hermione from her sad thoughts with a jerk. "You want to come along?" Hermione shook her head instantly.

"No," she smiled. "I just want to sit here and relax for a bit."

"Okay, see you at lunch then." Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione's cheek and Ron copied the action.

"Later," Ron laughed. Hermione smiled as their footsteps, padded by the lush grass, sounded farther and farther away. She sat there for a few more moments before finally sending Ginny the message to come and get her. She'd had enough of being helpless.

* * *

"You want to do what?" Ginny asked Hermione as they walked, arm in arm, back to the castle. Students were strewn lazily around campus, relaxing happily in their free time.

"I want to remake that potion," Hermione told Ginny firmly.

"But how? I mean, Hermione, how're you going to know what ingredients to put in?" Hermione was silent for a moment.

"I think I've figured out a way to get my sight back," she said quietly. "I know what I did wrong."

"Hermione, this is too dangerous," Ginny responded, frowning. "What if you're wrong? Something worse than you losing your sight can happen…you could be killed! It's a volatile potion Hermione and I don't think that it's right that you're doing this. Please," Ginny said taking a deep breath. "Please just give it more time. You told me Madame Pomfrey said that you could have your sight back by the end of the year…I know this isn't easy but-"

"It isn't easy Ginny!" Hermione snapped. "It isn't easy when I can't help Harry get ready for Voldemort, when I have to hide this disability, when I have to pretend to be able to see Harry and Ron doing the same idiotic things they do everyday. It's not easy and dammit I can't keep doing it!" The creak of a door sounded, letting Hermione know they'd entered the castle.

"Stop it," Ginny said. She grabbed Hermione's arm and led her to a corner where they could talk privately. "Look, this hasn't been easy for anyone but Hermione, you're doing it. You're not disabled and I wish that you could understand that! Since the accident, you've managed to help hold me together, keep Harry and Ron's minds on Voldemort, continue through school, and inspire me." Hermione sniffed as her eyes watered.

"Inspire?" she asked Ginny. Ginny smiled.

"Yes. Look at everything you've done. That just lets me know that anything is possible Hermione. You're not giving up on living normally, fighting evil, or of protecting your friends." Ginny laughed. "And you've certainly haven't given up on me and Harry. Thank you for that." Hermione laughed tearfully.

"I haven't given up on you and Harry because you two haven't given up on each other…"

* * *

Harry panted heavily as he urged his broom faster, the Quaffle tight in his right hand. Ron had wanted Harry to help him improve on his skills as Keeper so Harry had taken on the position of Chaser to run a few passes at Ron. Turning his broom swiftly, he spun and used the strength in his right arm to throw the Quaffle with all his might at the highest goal.

He watched it zoom towards its intended target with some feeling of pride at his speed and aim and was pleasantly surprised when Ron, coming seemingly from nowhere, appeared and managed to use his broom and knock it away from the goal.

"Good play," Harry said loudly. Ron nodded and began to descend. Harry, sensing practice was over, followed suit.

As his feet touched the ground Harry noticed Ron shifting his hold on his broom nervously. He raised an eyebrow before clearing his throat meaningfully and Ron, startled from the noise, jumped guiltily.

"Ron," Harry said bemusedly. "What's happened within the three seconds we took to land?" Ron shrugged.

"I don't know," he mumbled. "I'm just worried. You know, about Hermione. I mean, she seemed like she was okay a second ago but I still get a bad feeling you know?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I feel the same way but she hasn't said anything so maybe we're just blowing things out of proportion. Maybe we just miss her seeing as how she's in different classes now." Ron nodded.

"Yeah," he sighed. "You're probably right."

* * *

Blaise knew he looked like a fool. For the past fifteen minutes he'd been pacing back and forth in front of the library waiting, like an idiot, for Hermione to show. He knew she'd be there today…she was there everyday. What he didn't know was what he was going to say.

He hated to admit it but he liked her. She was brilliant, opinionated, and very protective of her friends. She was everything he was supposed to despise. He sighed, suddenly feeling a new level of respect for Draco. It was hard enough to actually _like_ someone like that, let alone love them.

"I'll be fine, Ginny. Trust me; I know how to get to the library." At the sound of her voice Blaise, stopped pacing and looked expectantly up the hall to see Hermione smiling at someone just out of Blaise's sight.

"I'll send for you," Hermione promised. "I promise I won't do anything until we talk again." That seemed to be enough for Ginny as he then saw Hermione say goodbye and walked towards the library…and him.

He took a deep breath and met her halfway. Sooner or later this charade would end, but until then, he knew she needed Lowston and Lowston…or Blaise rather, was beginning to need her.


	8. The Truth About Hermione

Blind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form…trust me.

**Summery:**_Hermione is now in her sixth year and she and her friends are preparing for the war to come. One night, while brewing a potion, something happens that causes Hermione to begin to lose her sight and find an unlikely friend in the darkness._

**Chapter 8**

'_Tell her_,' Blaise thought forcefully willing his mouth to move. '_Tell her now and get it over with. The longer this charade goes on, the harder it'll be on the both of you._' He said nothing. Instead he just stared as she silently moved her fingers across the pages of the book in front of her.

She had, again, transformed the words into Braille and he was yet again amazed by her brilliance. Potter and Weasley had no idea how lucky they were to have her on their side.

"Matthew," Hermione said conversationally. "You're oddly quiet today…is something wrong?" Blaise shook his head and cleared his throat.

"N-no," he stuttered uncharacteristically. "Just a little tired. I've been studying really hard…um, Potions with Snape is no picnic." She laughed lightly and he relaxed a little. This is what he was used to. Bantering with her like they were old friends, not fidgeting nervously wondering if she'd ever talk to him again after she found out the truth.

"Tell me about it," she said turning a page of her book. As she did so, a sharp pain rose from her chest and settled in her head. She jumped and Blaise frowned as he took notice of the pained expression on her face.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione said slowly. "I just got a bit of a headache. It'll go away in a bit." Blaise nodded.

'_I've dated many girls and never had a problem telling any of them what I wanted to say_,' he said to himself. '_Why, when it matters most, can I not tell the one girl who matters, the truth? Okay, I can do it…Merlin, I'm getting as bad as Draco._'

"Hermione," he said before clearing his throat. "Hermione, I've got to tell you something." Hermione folded her hands in her lap and turned towards Blaise's voice, giving him her full attention.

"Okay," she responded easily and then she sat there…completely silent, waiting for his big confession.

"Um, I….I…I'm going back home."

* * *

Draco huffed angrily as he stalked away from his dormitories. He'd just received a note from Dumbledore by owl. It was the only safe way of communication as it would seem suspicious to his classmates if he suddenly spent more time with Dumbledore than Saint Potter himself.

However, the note wasn't why Draco was angry. No, the reason he was angry lay with the fact that he couldn't find Blaise anywhere to deliver the message Dumbledore had meant for the both of them to read. He wasn't in the boy's dorm, the common room, the Great Hall or any other of his normal spots.

"When I find that little bastard I'm gonna ring his neck," Draco muttered.

'_The library_,' he thought suddenly. He shrugged. It was worth a shot, he'd tried everywhere else.

* * *

"Wh-what?" Hermione stuttered breathlessly. "Why?" Blaise shrugged for a moment, forgetting that the action wouldn't translate.

"I miss home," he told her as earnestly as he could. "I miss my friends. Hogwarts is great, I'm especially glad that I got to meet you." He smiled to himself. That much was true.

"Well," Hermione said a bit resigned. "I'm glad I got to meet you too. You're a great person. You'll keep in touch won't you?" Blaise panicked.

"Of course," he told her hoping that his voice didn't giveaway his thoughts. "I've got to go now. I just wanted to tell you before I left. This is my last night in the castle." Hermione nodded and placed a hand on the table.

"It was great knowing you, Matthew." Blaise gave a small smile before reaching over and placing his hand over hers.

"It was _fantastic_ knowing you, Hermione Granger." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek before standing. "Goodbye."

* * *

Blaise made it as far as two shelves away from Hermione before the sight of a shaking, red-faced Draco stopped him in his tracks. His eyes widened a fraction before he rushed past Draco, his only thought to take the fight as far from Hermione's ears as possible.

He had just made it outside of the library before being slammed into the wall in front of him. Draco held his robes from the back and used them to turn him over so that they were facing one another.

"You lying son of a bitch!" he seethed punching Blaise in the gut. "_She's blind to you, Draco. She hates you, Draco. You don't have a chance_," he mimicked Blaise mercilessly all the while punching him in his face and stomach.

"Draco," Blaise gasped. "Let me explain." Draco stopped hitting Blaise, his anger not spent.

"You lied to me! You were supposed to be my friend and all the while you've been seeing Hermione behind my back! No wonder I didn't have a chance. She's infatuated with you!" He moved to punch Blaise again but the other boy whirled quickly out of the way.

"Draco, wait! Hermione's not infatuated with me! She doesn't even know who I am!" He moved again as Draco's fist moved at his face.

"What are you talking about?" Draco panted stopping his assault although his face was still an angry red.

"Hermione thinks that I'm someone else," Blaise said breathlessly. He raised his hands in a placating manner. "She doesn't even know my real name. She'd never talk to me if she knew who I was."

"How is that possible?" Draco said. "She saw us together. She knows we were friends." Blaise flinched at the past tense used by his housemate.

"Hermione's blind, Draco. For the past few weeks I've been pretending to be someone else so that I could get to know her and find out why you think she's so special." Draco blinked.

"What?" Blaise lowered his hands and sighed.

"What you saw in there was me saying goodbye. I couldn't keep lying to her. She's having a tough time of it. Potter and Weasley don't know either."

"H-how?"

"She said she was mixing a potion and it blew up in her face," Blaise explained.

"But Madame Pomfrey-"

"Can't fix it. She might be blinded for life, Draco. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have done what I did but…but I'm not sorry."

* * *

Hermione frowned as another pain shot through her head. The pain was increasing every few minutes. She'd ignored it as much as she could while speaking to Matthew.

'_Matthew_,' she thought. '_I'm glad he came here. I don't know what I would have done without him._' Her thoughts were stopped when another wave of pain washed over her.

"I've got to get to the infirmary," she thought. She waved her wand over her books before calling for Madame Pince. The librarian was there instantly and gingerly helped Hermione to her feet and out of the library.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry it's so short. I'm having story flow problems and classes are taking up loads of time. The end is near and I promise to work insanely hard to get the next few chapters out. 


	9. Silver Tears

**Blind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form…trust me.

**Summery:**_Hermione is now in her sixth year and she and her friends are preparing for the war to come. One night, while brewing a potion, something happens that causes Hermione to begin to lose her sight and find an unlikely friend in the darkness._

**Chapter 9**

Harry watched from the wall of the corridor as Ron paced the floor outside the infirmary. They had been told only ten minutes before that Hermione was in the infirmary. Immediately both boys had dropped what they were doing and rushed to their friend's aid.

The only thing was, they weren't allowed inside. They could hear Hermione's screams from the inside and they felt helpless.

"Where is she?" a soft voice startled Harry. He turned to his right to see a panting Ginny.

"What?" Harry asked as another scream filled the air. Ginny blanched.

"Oh Merlin," she swallowed looking at the closed door. "Is that Hermione? Please say no." Harry lowered his head and Ron stopped pacing to speak to his sister.

"It's her," he confirmed. "They won't tell us what's wrong and they won't let us in."

"Oh no," Ginny said. She screwed her face up and, for a second, Harry thought she was going to cry. "Did they say anything else? Like how they found her?" Harry shrugged.

"I was told the librarian brought her here because she had a horrible headache," he explained. "They haven't said anything else though." Ginny nodded.

"Is she alright?" came another voice from behind Ginny. She looked up into Harry's face in surprise and saw an unmistakable anger there.

"Malfoy," he spat. "What are you doing here? Who's he?" Ginny turned around, completely in shock, and never noticed that Ron had come to stand protectively on the other side of her.

"Blaise and I are here," Malfoy said slowly. "To see if Granger's okay." It was only when he'd said the other boy's name, did Ginny take a look at him.

"Wait a minute," she said slowly. "You're Lowston!"

* * *

Hermione shrieked as another intense pain hit her body. Madame Pomfrey had placed her in a bed soon after her arrival and had been in the middle of examining her when the pains became more and more intense. 

"Hermione!" Madame Pomfrey was saying over the young girl's screams of pain. "You've got to try and relax. I know it hurts but it'll all be over soon. Just give it time."

"I can't," Hermione sobbed. "It hurts so much. Please make it stop. Please." Madame Pomfrey frowned sadly at Hermione's pleading.

"I'm sorry, my dear. There's nothing I can do." Hermione lowered her head into her arms and bit her lip, trying her best to ignore the gnawing pains.

"Please," she sobbed. "Please make it go away." She threw her head back when she could take it no longer and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

"He's what?" Ron asked bewildered. He threw Ginny a sideways glance. 

"He's been masquerading as an exchange student," Ginny hissed glaring at Blaise. "Hermione's been talking to him. She _trusted_ him!" Ron's head whipped towards Blaise at that last statement.

"She's telling the truth," Blaise said softly as though Harry and Ron didn't already believe Ginny. "But I swear that I never did anything to hurt her. I've been her friend. She needed me and…I need her." Blaise held back a flinch as he saw Draco's head whip in his direction from the corner of his eye.

"You _what_?" Malfoy hissed. Blaise took a deep breath before turning to meet his friend's eyes.

"I need her, Draco," he said honestly. "I didn't mean for it to happen but I know what you mean about her now…I swear when I started this, I only wanted to find out more about her. Find out why you thought she was so special."

"You _what_?" Ron, Harry, and Ginny bellowed at once.

"I understand if you hate me," Blaise continued as though the three Gryffindor's had never opened their mouths. "But I warn you that, once this is over I won't give up on Hermione." Draco closed his eyes slowly before opening them again. Blaise found himself frightened at the intensity he saw there.

"You," Draco said in a dangerously low voice. "Have crossed the line. I have been your brother, your friend, and I'm the only person here who is dealing with Voldemort as you are. I honestly never would have believed that you could so easily take away the one thing that made me feel as though I'm not like _them_." He pointed down the hall and Blaise knew that he meant the other Slytherins.

"Draco-" he tried but was stopped with a glare.

"When she's better," Draco said clenching his jaw. "We're done. I never want to speak to you again. I won't rat you out, Blaise. I don't work like that, but I'll be damned if I give her up without a fight." Blaise opened his mouth, trying desperately to salvage the friendship he'd ruined, but was drowned out by the sound of a soul-searing scream from Hermione.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey winced as she used her wand to place restraints on Hermione. She hated to do it but if she didn't tie the young woman down, she'd hurt herself. Once she'd finished she turned and ran into her office to call Dumbledore to the infirmary. He appeared within moments, Professors Snape and McGonagall at his side. 

"Poppy," Dumbledore greeted her pleasantly before Hermione's screaming reached his ears. He frowned as he took in the sight of the young girl just outside the office door, tied to the bed and doing her best to shriek the pain from herself.

"What's going on here?" McGonagall said with a worried glance at her top student. "What's wrong with Miss Granger?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea," Madame Pomfrey said honestly. "She was brought here about twenty minutes ago by Madame Pince and then began screaming uncontrollably. I've tried everything I can think of but nothing's working." As she finished this last bit, she led the Professors to Hermione's bedside.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione sobbed catching sight of them. "Please, Professors, make this stop."

"Have you tried a sleeping drought?" Snape suggested.

"I thought about it but it would do nothing for the pain. She'd just be asleep and in extreme pain." McGonagall nodded.

"Have you tried the-"

"I've done every possible thing I could think of, Minerva," the nurse said tiredly. "I can't seem to find out the source."

"Perhaps," Snape said suddenly throwing a glace at Dumbledore. "Perhaps it's got something to do with her little accident earlier this year."

"Of course," Dumbledore nodded. "Poppy, have you checked her eyes?"

"Yes, when she first got here."

"How about after the screaming started?" McGonagall asked, catching on.

"No," Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "She's been moving too violently. I can't get her to stay still for longer than a second. Besides, she's had her eyes open normally."

"Yes but have they changed tint?"

"I don't believe so, but, again, I couldn't get her to stay still long enough to check her out after the screaming began."

"Severus," Dumbledore said suddenly. "We're going to need a powerful sleep drought from you." Snape nodded and disappeared into Poppy's office to use her fire. "Minerva, as I'm sure that Miss Granger's friends are nearby, will you go and let them know she's being taken care of?" Minerva nodded and headed out of the room.

"One spoonful of this and no more," Snape said as he reappeared from Poppy's office with a small bottle in his hands. He handed it to her and she immediately grabbed a spoon.

"Hold her," she told both men. They did as they were told and a few seconds later, Hermione was sleeping soundly with a slight frown marring her brow. Madame Pomfrey had just moved to inspect Hermione's eyes when McGonagall opened the infirmary door and called out.

"Severus," she said a bit bewildered. "I could use some help out here." Snape raised an eyebrow but was soon at McGonagall's side with a great sweep of his trademark black robes.

"Poppy," Dumbledore urged when the door shut. "Let's see what's bothering her." Madame Pomfrey nodded and raised Hermione's right eyelid.

"Albus," she gasped. Dumbledore frowned as he leaned over to see what Poppy had seen. Where the whites of Hermione's eyes should have been, there was a sickly grey. Every second Dumbledore sat there staring, the color continued to darken.

"Her eyes," she said breathlessly. "The whites are grey." No sooner had she finished saying this than grey liquid began falling from Hermione's eyes. Making it appear as though she were crying Unicorn blood. The silvery substance ran down Hermione's checks onto the pillow, staining it with the glistening silver.

"The potion," Dumbledore said quietly. "Is leaving her system. It's finished its course through her body and is now leaving the way it came in." Madame Pomfrey frowned.

"Does this mean her sight will come back?" she asked.

"I don't know. There is a chance, although a slim one. The only way we'll find out for sure is to wait until she's fully drained." He gave Madame Pomfrey a slight smile. "You've done quite well, Poppy. Come, we must go and help Minerva and Severus with her friends." Madame Pomfrey nodded.

"You go, Albus," she said. "I'll sit here with Hermione." She placed a hand in one of Hermione's and was surprised when the young girl clung to it.

"Very well then," Dumbledore said noticing that Hermione's frown had softened at Poppy's touch. "Let me know of any changes." He turned then and left the two there.

* * *

"_Both_ of you stay away from Hermione if you plan on living a long, happy life," Ron threatened just as McGonagall came out into the hallway. From the look on her face, she had heard Ron's threat. 

"Mr. Weasley-" she started.

"You don't decide who she sees," Draco interrupted. Minerva threw a startled glance towards Draco as if noticing for the first time that he was there. She took in Blaise at his side and noticed that the two were facing off against Potter and two Weasley's. Not very good odds.

"Mr. Malfoy-" she tried again.

"I'm not giving up on Hermione because you decide that you care all of a sudden," Blaise said evenly to Ron.

"What do you mean _all of a sudden_?" Harry asked angrily. "We're her _friends_."

"Now Mr. Zabini, Mr. Potter-"

"Some _friends_," Blaise continued as though McGonagall wasn't even there.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered under her breath before making a decision. She turned and stuck her head inside of the infirmary. She was relieved when she noticed that Snape had reappeared and was standing across from Dumbledore and Pomfrey with a sleeping Hermione between them.

"Severus," she said a bit bewildered. "I could use some help out here." Snape raised an eyebrow but was soon at her side with a great sweep of his trademark black robes.


	10. Threats From a Redhead

**Blind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form…trust me.

**Summery:**_Hermione is now in her sixth year and she and her friends are preparing for the war to come. One night, while brewing a potion, something happens that causes Hermione to begin to lose her sight and find an unlikely friend in the darkness._

**Chapter 10**

"What is going on here?" Snape asked silkily as he surveyed the scene around him. Two of his precious Slytherin students were standing, side-by-side, their jaws locked and glaring at the school's two remaining Weasleys and Potter.

"I haven't the slightest idea," McGonagall said honestly from his side. The students hadn't even given either Professor a glance. It was as if they weren't there at all. "I'm sure this all has something to do with Miss Granger but I'm not exactly sure how…well-" she glanced at Malfoy and Blaise.

"Hermione's _our_ friend," Ginny said hotly before Snape could say anything. "We know her better than either of you! The _last_ thing she'd _ever_ do is date one of you two losers!"

"You don't know _what_ Hermione would do!" Blaise returned with a glare. He threw a sour look at both Ron and Harry. "_They_ don't even know why she's in there."

"Neither do you," Harry said evenly with a sour look of his own.

"I know more than you think, Potter. If you're such good _friends_," he drew out the word nastily. "With Hermione, then tell me what she's been up to this year. Why hasn't she been in any of our double classes?"

"She's been taking advanced courses," Ron said suddenly. "She is, after all, a brilliant _muggleborn_ witch." He seemed to think the reminder of Hermione's birth parents being muggles would drive the two off. He was mistaken.

"Wrong, Weasel," Draco said softly. He gave the three Gryffindors a look that would have freaked out Voldemort himself. "Hermione's blind. She's been taking special classes so you wouldn't find out and the young Weaslette over there has been helping her lie to you all year long."

"Stuff it, Malfoy," Harry said firmly. He opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted.

"No, Harry," Ginny said suddenly causing her brother, Harry, the two Slytherins, and the two Professors to give her a questioning stare. "He's telling the truth. Remember when Hermione stayed up late because she wanted to play around with a potion she'd found in one of the old textbooks? Well, she tried the potion and got it wrong. It blew up in her face and she ended up losing her sight because of it. I've been helping her keep it a secret." Harry and Ron looked shocked but before anyone could say anything, Harry recovered.

"So the entire time she's been in 'special' classes she was-"

"Taking the same classes as you but separately. She wanted you guys to concentrate on Voldemort instead of worrying about her."

"Are you kidding me?" Harry bellowed. "_Anything_ could have happened to her, Ginny. _Anything_! How could you lie to us like that? Hermione's our friend! She shouldn't have had to go through that alone!"

"She just wanted to protect you two!" Ginny shouted back.

"_We_ protect _her_, Ginny!" Ron interrupted just as angry as Harry. "That's how it works with us. You should have told us!"

"That's exactly what she didn't want," Ginny argued. "She didn't want you two hovering over her and not concentrating on training! She wanted you to be prepared!"

"At the expense of losing her?" Harry returned. Ginny was silent.

"Severus, Minerva, what have we here?" Dumbledore asked taking the group by surprise. "I seem to be hearing a lot of shouting now that we've calmed Miss Granger."

The group of students frowned. They'd been so caught up in attacking one another that they hadn't realized that Hermione's screams had stopped. They took the sight of the three Professors standing in front of the infirmary door with great surprise too. Exactly how long had they been there, they wondered.

"Albus," McGonagall said letting out a sigh of relief. "So glad you're here. We've got a bit of a situation."

"Oh really?" asked Dumbledore pleasantly. "Well, let's get to the bottom of it, shall we? Now, I believe I'll start with Severus' students if he doesn't mind?" Snape nodded.

"Very well," Dumbledore nodded. "Now, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, would you care to tell me what's happening here?"

"Not really," Blaise muttered honestly looking anywhere but the headmasters face.

Blaise hated Dumbledore's face. It was a grandfather's face, full of kindness, warmth, and happiness. It made you want to spill your guts and punish yourself for every indecent thought that ran through your head from stealing candies to checking out the cute girl at the _Wizarding_ _Robes_ shop.

"Oh come now," Dumbledore coaxed gently. "I won't judge."

"How can you not?" Malfoy asked with a grimace. "Saint Potter's your favorite student. Everyone knows that." Dumbledore was silent for a moment. He seemed to find Malfoy's statement something of a shock.

"I have no favorite students, Mr. Malfoy. There are some who get more attention from me than most, yes, but those are the students who truly need me. Have you ever felt that you truly needed my guidance in anything?" he nailed Malfoy to the spot with a penetrating stare so intense that Blaise felt the heat just standing next to the other boy.

"No," Malfoy admitted slowly.

"Then why would I burden you with my old stories of encouragement when you clearly felt you needed none?" Malfoy had no reply to that so Dumbledore returned his attention to Blaise. "Now," he said still giving the friendly smile he held for many students. "Would anyone care to share?"

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Hermione muttered upon waking. She tried to open her eyes but found that they had been covered with bandages. "Um, Madame Pomfrey?" there was a slight tremor in her voice.

"Coming dear," answered the nurse. Her footsteps became louder and soon she was at Hermione's side. "Yes dear?"

"What's going on? What happened? Did you give me a sleeping drought? My mouth's dry." Madame Pomfrey chuckled and Hermione soon found her hand holding a mug of cold water.

"Drink this," Madame Pomfrey said kindly. "Severus' potions do have a tendency to give cotton mouth." Hermione did as she was told and instantly felt a little better.

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

"The potion is leaking from your eyes," Madame Pomfrey told Hermione after a few moments of silence. "The pain you felt earlier was from the potion traveling back through your body so that it could exit your body the way it came in." Hermione frowned through her bandaging.

"Does-does this mean-?"

"We're not sure what it means," Madame Pomfrey admitted. "Right now all we can do is keep you comfortable. You're welcome to see your friends anytime now that you've been through the worst of it. If I'm not mistaken, Albus, Minerva, and Severus are speaking to them now just outside of the infirmary."

* * *

Dumbledore nodded as Draco and Blaise finished their side of the story. There was more to it, that he was sure of, but he never ceased to be amazed at the things his students thought they could keep from him. He inwardly chuckled. The youthful exuberance of these boys, ah, it brought a tear to ones eye.

"Alright," Dumbledore said kindly. "Thank you. Minerva, I'll speak to your students next, if you don't mind." McGonagall nodded.

"Go ahead," she gestured to her three students. "Explain yourselves."

"Not much to say," Ginny said grudgingly. "We all know how it began. We just don't want them anywhere near Hermione. They've done nothing but cause trouble every year-"

"I do believe you're mistaking us for your twin brothers," Draco interjected stiffly.

"_Anyway_," Ginny said forcefully glaring openly at Malfoy for his interruption. "We just don't trust them Professors and, honestly, with the history between us, not to mention our houses, can you blame us?"

"No we cannot," Dumbledore agreed quietly. Blaise swore and Draco glared.

"I knew it!" he accused. "I _knew_ you were going to do this-"

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said not taking his eyes from Ginny and raising a hand for silence. "I have not finished. Now, Miss Weasley, I'm afraid that who your friend sees is not really something you can determine. We will leave this to Miss Granger and to insure that nothing…untoward occurs. Madame Pomfrey will be around whenever Miss Granger has a visitor." Ginny said nothing but gave the headmaster a hard stare and a stiff nod.

"Fine," both Ron and Harry agreed just as stiffly. They turned as the door to the infirmary opened.

"Albus," Madame Pomfrey said sticking her head out of the open door. "Miss Granger would like to see her friends."

"That means _us_," Ron said giving Blaise and Draco a hard stare. With that he turned and led Harry and Ginny into the infirmary.

* * *

"Hermione?" Ginny asked quietly. Hermione's head whipped in her direction.

"Gin? Ginny, is that you?" Hermione asked. Instead of an answer there was a muffled sob and Hermione found two arms wrapped around her person.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," Ginny's voice reached her ears as the younger girl hugged her as though she hadn't seen her in years. "I'm so sorry. I should've stayed with you. I'm so sorry."

"Ginny, it's not your fault. It's okay. I'll explain everything, just-just calm down."

"Yeah, I'd say you have _a_ _lot_ of explaining to do," came Harry's voice. Hermione blanched and she felt Ginny's arms stiffen around her.

"Harry," the younger girl said as though she hadn't been crying a second ago. "Harry, leave it alone for now."

"No. I think it's time that Ron and I know the truth. All of it."

"Harry," Ginny said in a voice that reminded Hermione of Mrs. Weasley when she was angry with her children. "You upset her right now and I swear to Merlin that I will chop off your body parts one by one and feed them to Hagrid's new pets."

* * *

**AN:** Okay, not as long as I had hoped for but I can only fluff a story so much. Hope you like and again, I'll work insanely hard for the next couple of chapters! Later! 


	11. Confessions Pt1

**Blind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form…trust me.

**Summery:**_Hermione is now in her sixth year and she and her friends are preparing for the war to come. One night, while brewing a potion, something happens that causes Hermione to begin to lose her sight and find an unlikely friend in the darkness._

**Chapter 11**

Harry sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed and Ron did the same. He sat there patiently, anger coursing through his every limb. He felt ridiculously betrayed and not just by Hermione. His gaze slid to Ginny.

She was just as guilty Hermione in this scam. They'd both lied repeatedly to both him and Ron. Thinking of his other redheaded friend, Harry threw a cautious look his way.

All things considered, it was a miracle that Ron hadn't blown a blood vessel. He was incredibly red and his breathing was deep, as though he was trying to calm himself.

"Alright," Hermione said finally as Ginny moved to the chair beside her bed. Her hand clenched in Hermione's for support. "You're absolutely right, Harry. It is time that I tell you guys the truth."

"Get on with it then," said Ron indifferently, his jaw clenched. Ginny threw him a murderous glare. Hermione's head dipped and Harry could see signs of a blush forming on her face.

"Right," she said before lifting her head. "Earlier in the term, about two months into school really, I stayed up after you all went to bed to try that potion we found in the _Spells, Potions, & Charms_ book Lupin sent Harry last summer. The _Protection Potion_."

"I remember that," Harry said quietly. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, well, I didn't want to involve you guys because I knew it would be dangerous. It's highly volatile and a miscalculation could have ended in, well, anything."

"Like blindness?" Ron asked coolly. Hermione sighed heavily.

"One of the side effects of a mismatched potion is blindness, yes, that much is obvious." She smiled weakly and gestured to herself.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked. "There was no reason for you to go through that alone, Hermione. We're supposed to be friends, you know? Friends stick by each other like you've done for me and Harry."

"He's right," Harry said in agreement. "You've both been there for me and I can't imagine why you wouldn't let me do the same for you."

"That's not why I didn't tell you," Hermione told them earnestly. "I just-I didn't want you to worry."

"Are you kidding me?" Ron nearly exploded.

"Ron!" Ginny reprimanded. "Get a grip!"

"And _you_!" Ron said finally turning his attention to Ginny whose hand Hermione still clutched. "You lied to us too!"

"No!" Hermione shouted. "Don't blame Ginny. She only kept it from you because I begged her not to tell anyone. Can you both honestly tell me that you would have been focused on training if you'd known something was wrong with me? Can you honestly say that you wouldn't have spent everyday smothering me like mother hens?" There was silence.

"No," Harry said finally. "I can't say that we wouldn't have."

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you."

"Alright, but do you understand that anything could have happened to you? I mean _anything_, and Ron and I would have been left in the dark…no offense," Harry said the last part awkwardly.

"None taken," Hermione said with a slight smile. It disappeared quickly with her next words. "Harry, I understand that you and Ron are angry and I'm sorry that you two are hurt by what I've done. I'm sorry that I lied to you and I'm sorry that you feel betrayed but I can't say I would have changed anything."

"Huh?"

"Look, because of what happened to me, you guys have been concentrating and working harder than I could have ever pushed you, all thanks to Ginny. She's done a wonderful job, not to say that you two can't take care of yourselves, but think about it. You do have your moments where lazing about the common room or hanging at the Quidditch pitch would seem like more fun than preparing for what's to come."

"Yes, but it's not always good to overwork yourself either," Ron returned.

"That's not what I'm trying to say…look, because of this, because I had to step out of the picture, you guys and Ginny were able to work together in a way that will be insanely useful. You've always kept a distance between yourselves but now you read each other like we used to. That's dead useful and because I wasn't there, you guys were able to develop that sense." Harry frowned.

"Hermione," he said slowly. "I think you've bit the mad end of the broom or something. Are you serious? You're glad that you're practically a sitting duck because it allowed Ron, Ginny, and me to bond?" Hermione nodded.

"I am," she said solemnly. "That and because I was able to meet a very nice person that I think you would all get a long with. His name is Matthew Lowston." Ginny blanched and Ron and Harry clenched their fists.

"Hermione," Ginny said quietly. "We've got to talk."

* * *

It was well past bedtime when Ginny, Ron, and Harry finally left Hermione to herself. She'd taken the news about Matthew with some shock but had smiled sadly and admitted to being duped.

"Guess Harry was right about the sitting duck thing, huh?" she'd smiled to her friends. Ron, Harry, and Ginny had said nothing but frowned at her response. They'd expected a lot more anger from her than what she was giving.

"I'm alright, honestly. I'm just hoping to get better now," Hermione said reading their silence for what it was. "Honestly, I'm fine. I just know to be more careful now."

"Hermione," Ron had said quietly. "What if this is it? What if you never get your sight back?" Hermione frowned.

"Then I'll find another way to fight. I'm not helpless, Ron. I'm just different." He'd said nothing but Hermione had the feeling that he wasn't satisfied with her answer and, to be truthful, she wasn't either.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Ron had said then. Hermione nodded in response and accepted hugs from her friends before their footsteps moved away from her and out the door.

"Goodnight," she said to no one in particular once she heard the door shut.

Hermione sat there for hours afterwards thinking about Ron's question. She hadn't wanted to think any further than today but Ron was right. What would happen if her sight didn't come back?

She'd already proven her lack of responsibility in trusting Matt-Blaise. She sighed. She had to remember that Matthew wasn't real. That he hadn't really cared. That he'd only been using her to get information about her friends. Maybe even plotting to attack her while she was open to him.

"Hermione?"

'_Speak of the devil_,' Hermione thought.

"Matthew?" she responded automatically. She frowned. She hadn't meant to call him by that name.

"Hermione, thank goodness you're alright." If it hadn't been for the fact that Hermione knew who he was, she would have thought he'd actually been worried about her.

"I thought you were leaving," she said in response. There was silence. "Matthew?"

"Hermione," his voice was heavy. "I've got something to tell you but I need you to trust me and promise me something."

"What?" Hermione asked coolly.

"Promise me that you'll hear me out before you say anything. Please." Hermione bowed her head and chuckled bitterly.

"I can't," she told him honestly. She bowed her head. "It's hard to trust someone you don't know, Blaise."


	12. She said

**Blind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form…trust me.

**Summery:**_Hermione is now in her sixth year and she and her friends are preparing for the war to come. One night, while brewing a potion, something happens that causes Hermione to begin to lose her sight and find an unlikely friend in the darkness._

**Ages:**

Hermione: 16yrs. (6th year)Ron: 16yrs. (6th year)Ginny:15yrs. (5th year)

Draco:16yrs. (6th year)Crabbe & Goyle: 16yrs. (6th year)

Blaise: 16yrs. (6th year)Harry:16yrs. (6th year)

**Chapter 12**

Blaise sighed heavily and hung his head. There it went. His only chance to explain himself. Her friends had told her. He had been stupid to think otherwise. Stupid to believe that they'd allow a hated enemy a way to get close to their beloved friend.

"Hermione," he tried heavily. "I can explain." She crossed her arms across her chest and Blaise had the distinct impression that, had she not been bandaged about the eyes, she'd have been glaring at him. Vision or no vision.

"Really?" Hermione asked skeptically. "I'd really like to hear you try. I should have known better than to trust you. I should have been more cautious. To think that I was actually starting to-" she broke off, going red about the cheeks.

"Starting to what?" Blaise asked hopefully clinging to her last words.

"Never mind that. Why should I listen to you, Blaise? You've lied to me for months now."

"Much like you've lied to your friends." Blaise said coolly, raising an eyebrow. He knew the image was completely lost on Hermione, but the action made him feel better.

"That's different," Hermione argued. "I didn't want them to get hurt."

"Exactly." Hermione laughed mockingly.

"You expect me to believe that you were trying to protect me?" Blaise nodded without thinking.

"Yes," he said once he realized she couldn't see him. "Well, you and another friend that I've probably lost by going through with this charade."

"Oh? So who's this other friend of yours, Zabini? Who else have you deemed worthy of your _protection_?" she said the last word scathingly and Blaise felt his chest constrict. Thing's weren't exactly going the way he planned.

"Draco Malfoy," he said quietly. Her gasp was her only reply.

* * *

Ginny stared aimlessly into the common room fire. They'd left Hermione ages ago yet she couldn't seem to sleep. She'd tried lying in bed with her eyes closed, waiting for sleep to claim her. It hadn't helped.

Every time Ginny closed her eyes she saw Ron and Harry's faces when she told them about Hermione. She saw their disbelief, anger, hurt, and betrayal. She sighed. Of everything she'd seen in their faces, betrayal had been the worst.

Harry, she knew, would probably never forgive her for allowing one of his best friends to put themselves in danger. Ron, her own brother, was angrier than she'd ever seen him and he had a famously short temper. Both Harry and Ron had left for their dorm without speaking a word to her. The bond Hermione had spoken of earlier was probably on its way to disintegrating.

Ginny bowed her head before taking a deep breath. She wasn't going to wallow in self-pity. Harry and Ron could be angry with her all they wanted. In all honesty, she couldn't really blame them, but she'd be damned if she let them make her feel guilty for protecting Hermione. She'd be damned if she allowed them to make her out to be the enemy. She was doing what they would have done in her place. Protecting a friend.

"I will not let them make me the bad guy," she whispered to no one in particular. "I _refuse_ to be the bad guy."

* * *

"Draco Malfoy?" Hermione scoffed openly. "Who would he need protection from? You know, other than your beloved master." Blaise frowned deeply. He should have known she'd believe him to be a Death Eater.

"You," he answered honestly.

"What?"

"Draco needed protection from you, Hermione. That's why I pretended to be Matthew Lowston. I had to find out more about you. I had to protect Draco from himself."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked. She seemed genuinely confused. "You're making no sense at all. I've done nothing to warrant Malfoy needing protection from me."

"If you'll listen, I'll explain as much as I can."

"And give you the chance to attack me? No, thanks," Hermione shook her head. "Get out."

"Hermione," Blaise said exasperatedly. "You and I have been alone loads of times and have I ever tried to hurt you? Have I ever done anything to make you not trust me?"

"Oh, you mean other than pretending to be someone else?" Hermione asked angrily. "Let me think…"

"Hermione, please, I'm begging you, okay?" Blaise pleaded.

"Why is this so important to you?" Hermione asked softly. She shrugged. "Why not just finish me off right here and now? No one even knows you're here. You'd get away with it." Blaise sighed heavily.

"I don't want to hurt you, Hermione. Believe it or not, that was the very last thing I ever wanted to do. I told you, when this started, I just wanted to help Draco and now, after being with you for so long I've got myself into something that's bigger than anything else I've ever been a part of." Hermione shook her head.

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you. I started pretending to be someone else to protect Draco. After I got to know you I realized I wanted to spend more and more time with you so I did. Then, before I knew it, I found myself acting like Draco."

"Will you just spit it out," Hermione nearly shouted.

"I like you!" Blaise responded. Hermione froze. "I want to be with you, okay?"

"What does Draco have to do with any of this?" Hermione asked after a stunned silence.

"I can't tell you," Blaise said quietly. "If nothing else, I owe him the chance to tell you himself. Just please promise me that you'll hear him out, please. He's not who you think he is."

"Why should I?" she shrugged. "All I've gotten from Slytherins is lies and insults."

"Hermione, please, he needs to talk to you. Once he's told you, you'll understand everything." Hermione sighed.

"Merlin forgive me, but okay. Just stay away from me after this, Zabini. I don't care what you think you've found out but I don't trust you and I never will. We're enemies. We support two different lifestyles. I refuse to betray my friends by allowing a Death Eater any closer to them than I already have." She crossed her arms across her chest. "Get out."

"Hermione-," Blaise started, the muscle in his jaw working furiously.

"I mean it. Now get out before I call Madame Pomfrey." Blaise frowned and left without another word.

"Like my life isn't screwed up enough as it is," she muttered after she heard the door shut behind him. She shouted up at the ceiling, "You think this is funny, don't you?"

* * *

Blaise entered the Slytherin common room a few minutes later, his shoulders hanging as heavily as his head. He pulled off his robes and loosened the tie on his uniform. Nothing was going as planned.

He'd known that telling Hermione the truth would have its problems but she'd always been logical, always been willing to allow people second chances. She was so much like that damned Dumbledore that Blaise wondered why he felt drawn to her. He sighed and walked past the common room fire, which was still cackling merrily although it barely gave off heat.

"How'd it go?" asked a voice from the chair Blaise had just passed. Unprepared, the young Slytherin jumped and had his wand pointed at the voice before relaxing a bit. It was just Draco. Blaise lowered his wand but didn't put it away, remembering his former friend's earlier attack.

"How'd what go?" Blaise asked quietly. A second later, he knew he'd been right to keep his weapon out as Draco's face contorted in the scariest form of rage Blaise had ever seen.

"Zabini, I'm no fool. I know you snuck out to see Hermione. So tell me, how'd it go? Did she welcome you back with open arms? Did you have a good laugh about idiotic Draco who's pathetically pining for her and trusting you?" Draco spat. He stood from his chair and stood a few feet from Blaise, not caring about his lack of protection.

"Draco," Blaise said tiredly. "I don't know how many more times I can say this. Hermione and I are not together, okay. She hates my guts now that I've told her everything."

"Everything?" Draco asked suddenly drained of his anger. He fidgeted, letting Blaise know he was nervous.

"Everything about me. I didn't tell her about you. I couldn't take that from you."

"Really?" Draco snorted. "It didn't seem to bother you before." Blaise sighed and ignored Draco's response.

"I thought you should tell her if you want her to know at all." Draco looked hopeful for a second before shaking his head violently.

"No," he responded looking away from Blaise. "She'd never listen to me."

"She said she would." Draco's head jerked back to his former friend.

"What?"

"I said that she told me she'd listen to you, Draco. It'll be difficult but she promised to hear you out. She promised to listen to whatever it is that you want to tell her."


	13. Confessions Pt2

**Blind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form…trust me.

**Summery:**_Hermione is now in her sixth year and she and her friends are preparing for the war to come. One night, while brewing a potion, something happens that causes Hermione to begin to lose her sight and find an unlikely friend in the darkness._

**Ages:**

Hermione: 16yrs. (6th year)Ron: 16yrs. (6th year)Ginny:15yrs. (5th year)

Draco:16yrs. (6th year)Crabbe & Goyle: 16yrs. (6th year)

Blaise: 16yrs. (6th year)Harry:16yrs. (6th year)

**Chapter 13**

Sunday morning came too soon for Draco. He sat in the Great Hall, staring moodily at the bacon and eggs that adorned his plate. He hadn't been able to eat anything since he woke up from the fitful sleep he'd had the night before and breakfast was ending in ten minutes.

_"She promised to listen to whatever it is that you want to tell her."_

Draco closed his eyes and sighed heavily before opening them again. Blaise wasn't there. He hadn't come out of the dorm and Draco wasn't too eager to see him do so.

The one person who was supposed to be on Draco's side had completely betrayed his trust. He'd lied his way into Hermione's good graces and tried to ensure that Draco never got a chance with her.

Draco sighed again. Blaise had said Hermione promised to listen to him, that didn't mean she'd believe anything he had to say. With an inward groan he stood and headed towards the infirmary. If he was going to tell her the truth, he had to do it before he lost his nerve.

* * *

Hermione sighed heavily as Madame Pomfrey finished replacing the bandages about her eyes. She longed to open them just a bit to see if anything had changed but her eyelids were so heavy that, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't even get them to flutter.

"A few more days, dear," Madame Pomfrey told her encouragingly. "A few more days and we'll see if anything's returned to normal." Hermione hoped it would. Madame Pomfrey said nothing else after that but Hermione heard her footsteps move off towards her office.

Hermione made a face and leaned back against her pillows. Breakfast time was almost over if the number of chimes from the large tower clock was anything to go by. The infirmary was boring really; she wondered how Harry handled it every year. She groaned and rolled onto her side.

"Hermione?" the voice was followed by the sound of footsteps heading towards Hermione's bed.

Hermione sat straight up. The voice was familiar but its tone was oddly timid. Hermione frowned, racking her brain as she tried to recognize the owner before their footsteps even made it to her bed.

"Are you awake?" She sat up stiffly as the voice finally clicked.

"Malfoy," she said not unpleasantly. She had promised Blaise that she would listen and listen she would. "Shouldn't you be at breakfast?"

"Wasn't hungry," he said quietly not willing to explain further.

"Have a seat." There was scuffling and Hermione assumed that he'd done so. From the sound of it, he was on her right. "Zabini told me that you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes," Malfoy said softly and Hermione was once again astonished by his tone of voice.

"Look, Malfoy, you're starting to freak me out. You haven't said anything nasty to me since you walked through the door. What's going on?" There was silence.

"I don't know," Malfoy told her in the same tone he'd used a moment ago. "I honestly haven't a clue. I'm supposed to hate you. I know that. I'm supposed to try and make you miserable and I'm supposed to think that you're beneath me." Hermione frowned in confusion as she listened to his words.

"I'm supposed to be incredibly proud of my bloodline and family. I'm supposed to hate you, Hermione, but I don't," he finished sounding just as confused as she felt. "This may seem really weird to you, it seems that way to me too, but I have to say it. I have to tell you."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Draco admitted. He shrugged, even though he knew the action was lost on Hermione. "I really don't. All these things that were supposed to happen between us, all this hate that was supposed to come naturally, just doesn't make sense to me. I don't want to live this way. I don't want to be like my father, doing things the way someone else wants me to. I want to be able to choose my own life, my own friends, and love." He sighed and Hermione pictured him running his hands through his slicked-back hair in frustration.

"I don't understand why all this matters," she told him when it was apparent he was going to stay silent for a bit. "I don't know why you think I need to know." There was a great intake of air.

"I like you," Draco told her in a rush. "I've been an idiot, afraid of my father and Voldemort for sixteen years, even though the latter was gone for the better part of ten. When I first came here I was told to hate you, so I did. I was told to hate Weasley, so I did. I was told to especially hate Potter, so I did that too. It's taken a while, but I've managed to sort myself out. Figure out what feelings are mine and what's just been ingrained into me."

"Malfoy," Hermione said shaking her head. "This is confusing." Malfoy chuckled, something Hermione had never heard before. It was a low, throaty, deeply attractive sound that she would have never assumed he could make.

"I know," he said, his smile in his voice. "It's all a bit confusing to me too. I know about Zabini. I found out the same day you ended up in here and, since I've been doing that whole adoring-from-afar thing, I was livid. I thought he was your boyfriend and he'd been trying to convince me to stop liking you." Draco was silent for a moment. "He was sure you'd never look past the front I put up. I knew he was right but didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to give up on you."

"Give up on me?" Hermione shook her head. This was all so confusing and quite ludicrous really. Who ever heard of enemies falling for one another? "Malfoy, I don't understand any of this. How is it possible that you like me? How did that happen? We've done nothing but insult one another from the moment we met."

"You didn't," Malfoy said easily. "You always gave me that scary glare of yours. Then you finally began snapping back. Maybe that's why, because you weren't afraid to do what I've only just begun to do. Stand up for yourself and your friends, I don't know. I just know that one day I woke up and I knew that I didn't hate you or even dislike you for that matter. I began to find everything you did charming and I wanted to know more about you so I started insulting you more, just to get you to talk to me."

"Just to get me to talk to you," Hermione repeated in a daze. "There's easier ways of doing that."

"Not for me," he chuckled again, this time sounding a bit bitter. "I just—I know that you don't like me, and that you probably never will but I thought that telling you, getting it off my chest would help. I can walk away now because I see that I can't be the guy that you want."

"The guy that I want?" Hermione repeated again. This was madness, first Zabini, now Malfoy?

"Yeah. The poem-loving-kitty-petting-free-the-house-elves-goody-goody type of guy. I know that's what you want and it's what you deserve but I had to tell you," Draco told her passionately. "I don't know what else to say, except that I'm sorry for everything I've done that's caused you pain." With that he stood and walked away, leaving a very confused Hermione in his wake.

"Do the poem-loving-kitty-petting-free-the-house-elves-goody-goody type of guys even exist?" she asked the silence.

* * *

Ginny yawned tiredly as she sat across the table from Harry and Ron that morning. They'd both walked down to breakfast with her, not speaking a word, and had gone about eating without any of their usual vigor. Ginny, herself, had only been able to choke down a couple pieces of toast and a goblet of juice.

She looked across the table at Harry and saw him staring aimlessly at his pancake. Ron, however, was repeatedly stabbing his sausage and Ginny got the impression that it wasn't because he really wanted to eat it. She sighed.

"If you two are going to lose it, I suggest you get it over with now," she told them carelessly. "We've gone over this already. I won't be sorry for protecting Hermione, okay? I made a promise and, as her friend, I was obligated to keep it. You would have done the same thing."

"Ginny-" Harry started but was cut off.

"Let me finish. You guys can be mad if you want, I probably would be too, but I refuse to be the bad guy. I refuse to let you make me the bad guy. If you can't accept that, then maybe our friendship isn't as strong as Hermione thinks, Harry. Maybe our family really is falling apart, Ron," she addressed each of them separately, reminding Ron of Percy's decision to disown the family.

"Are you finished?" Ron asked crossly as he laid his fork down on his plate. Ginny nodded stiffly. "Good. We're not angry with you, Ginny."

"You're not?" she asked slowly.

"No," Harry reassured her quietly. He turned his gaze onto Ginny. "Ron and I talked last night after we went inside the dorm and we understand. We're not happy about it, but we understand. We just-we are upset that you two put yourselves in danger like that."

"If you want the truth," Ron said picking up the conversation. "We are a little hurt that you and Hermione didn't feel that we could handle what happened. We've been there for both of you and we want the choice to continue to do so. I'm your brother, Gin, and Hermione's friend, losing either one of you…" he broke off.

"Losing either of you would be unbearable," Harry finished. Ginny nodded.

"I'm sorry," she said again with a shake of her head. "We didn't want you to feel that way but we wanted to protect you."

"That's what we've been trying to tell you, Ginny," Ron said quietly not meeting her eyes. "Harry and I are here to protect you. You just have to let us."


	14. Circle of Friendship

**Blind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form…trust me.

**Summery:**_Hermione is now in her sixth year and she and her friends are preparing for the war to come. One night, while brewing a potion, something happens that causes Hermione to begin to lose her sight and find an unlikely friend in the darkness._

**Ages:**

Hermione: 16yrs. (6th year)Ron: 16yrs. (6th year)Ginny:15yrs. (5th year)

Draco:16yrs. (6th year)Crabbe & Goyle: 16yrs. (6th year)

Blaise: 16yrs. (6th year)Harry:16yrs. (6th year)

**Chapter 14**

Sighing heavily as he did so, Draco walked away from the infirmary and the young girl inside of it that had unknowingly held his heart for a while now. He'd just made it past the picture of the monks with boxes of wine when he noticed he was no longer alone. He looked back casually.

"Professor Dumbledore," he said by way of greeting. He sculpted his face into an impassive mask, hoping that his surprise didn't show.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore responded with his grandfatherly smile. He quickly caught up with the now stationary Draco and patted the young man on the shoulder. "You know," he said conversationally. "I've always found that telling the truth in its entirety can help when pleading my case."

"Huh?" Draco asked dumbly still trying to get use to Dumbledore's show of spryness. Dumbledore smiled again.

"Perhaps it is time you and Mr. Zabini let Miss Granger and her friends in on your little secret." At Draco's look of confusion, he elaborated. "Tell them about your deal with me. Their involvement can only help matters and I should think a lot of broken fences would be mended." With that he continued on his way, leaving a very confused Draco in his wake.

* * *

Blaise stared up at the ceiling of his four-poster bed. The curtains had been drawn so that he was cloaked in its protective waterfall of green. He closed his eyes tightly wishing with all his might, even though he knew it was fruitless, that the mess he'd created would no longer exist.

He lay there for a few moments, envisioning things as they should be. He and Draco still friends, Draco adoring Granger from afar, and Blaise never knowing more than her name.

"Dammit," he muttered before opening his eyes and sitting up. He'd wrecked everything. The relationship with the only real friend he'd ever had. Fragile as it had been, Blaise knew that he and Draco had formed something many people never had. They were kindred spirits. Draco knew the isolation Blaise felt and Blaise knew the fear the Draco lived with.

The threat, the very real threat of Voldemort's complete return to power had drawn the two together coincidentally and their friendship had steadily grown from there. They'd even vowed to help defeat Voldemort together and now, because of Blaise's stupidity, he wasn't even sure if they still could.

Blaise sat up and jerked his blankets from his body irritably. He'd be damned if he lost his friend because of this. He'd fix it. Somehow he'd fix what he'd destroyed.

* * *

Hermione leaned back against her bed, a smile plastered on her face as she listened to Harry and Ron's account of how Seamus had accidentally caused the lion in the Gryffindor banner to come to life just after breakfast while practicing an animation charm. It had taken Professor's Flitwick, McGonagall, and Snape to contain the beast and get the students to safety.

"He'll have detention for about a week," Ron said laughingly from a seat on her right. "Ginny nearly had a heart attack."

"Hey," Ginny said speaking for the first time since she'd bid Hermione good morning. She sat on Hermione's left on the bed. "I was right under that banner, thank you. I could have easily been attacked by that monster." Ron laughed harder. "Oh thank you, thank you very much. Sorry excuse for a brother, you are." There was a snort followed by two loud thumps and much groaning.

"I'm assuming that was Ginny smacking Ron."

"That'd be about right," Harry responded. "He's on the floor now. Are you alright, mate? Hey Ron, get off the floor…Ron? Ron? Ron!" Hermione laughed, feeling more at ease than she had been all morning.

"I'm okay," Ron said stupidly and Hermione heard him scrambling to get back in his chair. "Nobody panic…I'm okay." Hermione laughed again.

"Glad to hear it Mr. Weasley," Professor Dumbledore's cheery voice reached them from the doorway.

"Good morning Professor," Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry all said in unison. Hermione thought they couldn't have done it better if they'd practiced it.

"Good morning," Dumbledore responded and Hermione could hear him approaching them, his footsteps surprisingly light for one so old. "Just came to check on Miss Granger. I see she's feeling better and it's always good to know how you're feeling as well, Mr. Weasley." Hermione heard Ginny stifle and laugh and could picture Ron's ears and face turning a complementary shade of red to match his hair.

"Thank you, sir," he mumbled from her right. There was an awkward silence in which Hermione was sure Ron was turning redder still and Harry was just staring about.

"Well," Dumbledore said as though he hadn't noticed the awkward fall of silence. "Now that I've been reassured of your health I do believe Poppy suggested one more week of bandages before we can see if your sight has improved. I must warn you not to be discouraged if, at first, nothing has changed it could take a few more weeks before anything officially changes or stays the same." Hermione nodded and felt the earlier air of playfulness leave the room.

"Thank you, Professor," she said quietly.

"Not at all," Dumbledore replied gently before exiting the room.

"So a week?" Ron said as soon as the door closed behind him. "Well, when you open your eyes and see Harry's funny face again, I'm sure you'll wish for the darkness." Hermione laughed but it was forced and she knew they could tell.

"Um, Hermione-" Harry began.

"Guys," she interrupted. "Do you think we could just sit here in silence for a bit? Just for a while, I-I want to enjoy this right now. Just the four of us." The silence that ensued let Hermione know they were alright with it.

Before long, Hermione found Ginny sitting right next to her on the bed, the younger girl's head on her shoulder and hand in hers. Her other hand lay in the hands of both Harry and Ron as the four sat there…thinking.

It was quite some time before any of them moved, enjoying the feeling of being close again. It was Ron who broke the silence.

"Um, Hermione?" he said timidly. "How long are we going to stay quiet cause I've really gotta ask you something." Hermione smiled.

"Go ahead, Ron," she responded kindly.

"Right…what do you get when Wolfsbane, three drops of citrus acid, powdered calla lily and thinly sliced fly wings mix? I've got homework due in potions tomorrow and I don't know the answer."

* * *

Blaise frowned heavily as he finally found Draco sitting with his back towards the doors in the deserted Great Hall just before dinner. He'd been looking for him all day and had almost given up on finding him out of earshot of others when he chanced a look of the Great Hall.

"There you are," he said aloud as he approached Draco's still form. He knew he'd been heard when he saw Draco stiffen.

"What do you want?" Draco asked him evenly. He turned so that he was facing Blaise.

"Just to talk," Blaise said honestly, taking a seat.

"Zabini, I don't have the time or the patience to hear anything you've got to say right now." Blaise bristled.

"Draco, I'm sorry, okay. I'm an idiot. I know this; I just want us to clear this up."

"Clear this up?" Draco thundered. "Blaise, you went after Hermione when you knew she was off limits!"

"That wasn't what it was about in the beginning!" Blaise responded. "I pretended to be Lowston around her so that I could help you."

"Help me?" Draco scoffed. "Since when have you cared about anything but yourself." Blaise ignored the comment and continued talking.

"When you talked about Hermione, you got this really relaxed look on your face, your eyes would shine, and you would grin stupidly even if you didn't realize it."

"You wanted to save me from _that_?" Draco asked in disgust.

"No! I wanted to save you from what Voldemort would do if he found out about it. I'm sorry. I never meant it to go as far as it did. I figured I'd find out what made Hermione so special to you and then convince you to let it go. I just didn't want you to get hurt." Draco snorted.

"Great. You've done a bang up job."

"Draco…look, I don't know how many times I'll have to apologize for what I've done but I honestly think that right now, at this very moment, we need to put everything else aside. We can't let this come between us. We can't let a girl, who'll have neither of us, push us away from each other. Especially now that we've turned against Voldemort," he said the last part in a low whisper so as not to be heard. Draco sighed.

"I would never rat you out," Draco told Blaise evenly as he stared intently at the floor. "Maybe you're right about Hermione but I don't care. You just don't get it, Blaise. It did me good to be able to have something to hope for, something to achieve." Blaise frowned.

"Hermione is something to achieve?" he asked slowly. Draco shook his head with a large sigh.

"Not Hermione herself. No the goal is to become like her and hopefully become good enough to earn her respect and affection. That's all Blaise. I'd be happy even if she'd allow me to be friends with her. You may have thought you were protecting me but you were really just taking away the one thing I dream of." Blaise blinked.

"I'm sorry," he said again. Draco grinned sadly.

"Yeah, well," he said slowly. "I know you were trying to help. This changes a lot of things with us, Zabini. I don't know if our friendship is strong enough for this test yet. Especially right now." Blaise nodded in understanding.

"I think we should fight it out. As weird as it may sound, I think we need each other. I don't think I can do this thing with Voldemort without your help and you sure as hell can't do it without mine." Draco grinned again and Blaise felt, just for a moment that no matter what happened with the Hermione situation he and Draco would whether it. That their friendship wasn't going to die over this. That together, they would stand a chance of getting out of the war alive.

* * *

**AN:** Hey guys, okay, still working really hard to come up with a good ending for the story so it will be continuing for a little while longer. Maybe four more chapters at the most. Hope you enjoy it and special thanks to everyone for reviewing so much. When I get a review, positive or negative, it makes me want to get working on the next chapter and try to make it even better so that the story doesn't fall and I hope it's not doing that now. Okay, so I'm done rambling, thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing and the next chapter should be up ASAP. 


	15. The Buildup

**Blind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form…trust me.

**Summery:**_Hermione is now in her sixth year and she and her friends are preparing for the war to come. One night, while brewing a potion, something happens that causes Hermione to begin to lose her sight and find an unlikely friend in the darkness._

**Ages:**

Hermione: 16yrs. (6th year)Ron: 16yrs. (6th year)Ginny:15yrs. (5th year)

Draco:16yrs. (6th year)Crabbe & Goyle: 16yrs. (6th year)

Blaise: 16yrs. (6th year)Harry:16yrs. (6th year)

**Chapter 15**

Harry stared unseeingly at his breakfast plate. A week had passed almost as though Harry's life were a movie someone was fast forwarding through. He sighed and glanced over at Ginny and Ron. Ron was using his fork to push around the mound of scrambled eggs on his plate while Ginny nibbled nervously on a sausage link. Harry inwardly sighed.

It did him good to realize he wasn't the only one that was nervous. Today was the day Hermione's bandages came off. It was Sunday morning, 9 o'clock to be precise, and Monday's classes had been cancelled as Dumbledore had randomly ordered that Monday would be the school's extra day off. Harry had smiled, believing that Dumbledore had given them Monday off for Hermione's sake.

"It's not until noon right?" Ginny asked suddenly, pulling Harry from his thoughts. "Hermione's bandages stay on until noon, don't they?" Harry nodded slowly and saw Ron glance down at his hand as though startled to realize that it was moving.

"Do you think they'll go?" Ron asked after his shock wore off. He pointed jerkily towards the Slytherin table with his fork, causing some of his eggs to fly onto Ginny's lap. Without looking, Harry could tell that he meant Zabini and Malfoy.

"I don't know," Harry replied honestly.

Ever since last Sunday, both Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy had been trying faithfully to visit Hermione. Seeing as how she refused to see either of them, they'd end up leaving bundles of flowers at the infirmary door where Madame Pomfrey would find them. Hermione never touched any of these bundles but Madame Pomfrey had taken to finding them vases and placing them all around the infirmary. Whether or not Hermione knew it, Harry was sure the smell of fresh flowers had not escaped her heightened senses. She never said anything though and the flowers stayed.

"I hope not," Ginny said venomously, drawing attention to herself. "I don't trust them."

"Not much reason to," Ron returned darkly returning to his eggs. This time, however, Ron seemed more interested in stabbing the eggs instead of merely playing with them. Hoping to avoid getting Ron in a bad temper, Harry distracted him.

"Are you guys finished eating?" he asked nervously. Ginny nodded immediately, throwing the remainder of her sausage onto her half-eaten plate of food. Ron nodded also, dropping his fork with a clatter. The three of them rose and walked quickly out of the Great Hall.

No one bothered stirring as the three left. It had been this way for about a week, ever since Ron and Harry found out Hermione's secret. The three of them, Harry, Ginny, and Ron began visiting Hermione everyday. Harry and Ron bringing her homework as she absolutely refused to take a break even if her eyes were bandaged.

"I've been reading without them for ages now. I can read Braille so there's no reason for me to not get some work done," Hermione had told them, as Harry settled a small mountain of books into her lap, each with raised bumps on the front and spine. Harry supposed it was Braille and considered himself right when Hermione began running her fingers, expertly over the books.

"Completely off her rocker, that one," Ron had said half astonished, half impressed.

Harry grinned at the memory. They'd stayed in the infirmary as late as they could the night before, promising to return after breakfast and stay all day long so that they'd be with Hermione when her bandages were removed.

"Harry!" Ginny's voice again sliced though Harry's thoughts. "Come on!" Harry frowned and took in his surroundings. He was only a few feet away from the Great Hall. Ginny and Ron had stopped at the corner up ahead and were waiting for him to catch up.

"Sorry," he muttered, jogging to catch up.

* * *

"They've gone," Blaise told Draco quietly as Harry, Ginny, and Ron disappeared out of the Great Hall. He sat with his back to the wall, facing the Gryffindor table. Draco sat across from him, his back to the table.

"I know," Draco said just as quietly. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Should we go?" Draco shook his head.

"The nurse said that it wouldn't happen until noon. We'll wait." Blaise nodded before looking up at the head's table. Dumbledore sat there, relaxed and smiled before nodding politely in Blaise and Draco's direction.

"Are you sure we should be taking that old coot's advice?" Blaise asked once Dumbledore had turned his gaze on someone else. "I mean, he's a bit off, isn't he?" He grabbed the goblet in front of him and swirled its contents, watching the liquid distractedly.

"Well, yeah," Draco nodded slowly, looking up at Blaise. "But I honestly trust him. We've gotten this far with lies and deception, Blaise. I think it's time we try it his way. At least this way, we can change her mind." Blaise looked down at the goblet in his hand, not even needing Draco to explain whose mind they were changing. "I don't expect a miracle but I don't want to be that 'slimy git' for the rest of my life."

"Same here mate," Blaise said distractedly before taking a sip from the goblet.

* * *

"And how's Gryffindor's favorite princess?" Hermione smiled at the sound of Ginny's voice and footsteps as she entered the infirmary.

"Gryffindor's favorite princess?" Hermione laughed as Ginny hugged her. Harry was next by the smell of his shampoo and Ron was last by the sound of his laugh and the smell of the musky cologne Hermione had given him last Christmas.

"Of course," Harry said joining in on the joke. "I mean, the only other candidate is Ron and he doesn't look so good in dresses and crowns." Hermione chuckled as Ron gave a snort of disagreement.

"I look fine in dresses, thank you," he said testily. This time Ginny laughed along with Hermione.

"So how're you holding up?" Harry asked when Hermione had calmed down. He sat on the left side of her bed while Ron pulled up a chair and Ginny sat on the right side.

"I'm good," Hermione admitted with a shake of her head. "I mean, either way it goes, I can handle it. It would be great to get my sight back, but if I don't…well, I've managed this long. I think I can keep it up."

"You won't be alone this time," Ron said suddenly reaching over to take Hermione's hand.

"Neither of you will," Harry agreed with a nod, giving Ginny a coded look.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled gratefully. She turned her head towards Ginny's direction. "So, Ginny, have they been keeping up? It's been rather nice out lately and I'm sure they've tried to get in some flights or Quidditch."

"Oh they've tried," Ginny said breezily with a nod. "But I'm the boss." Hermione laughed as Harry and Ron openly protested. The two began talking loudly, probably doing their best to contradict Ginny's statement but their voices mingled in the air, causing neither of them to come through louder than the other. It was little more than gibberish to both Ginny and Hermione.

"Enough!" Ginny shouted moments later. Harry and Ron both stopped talking, leaving the room thick with silence. Ginny turned back to Hermione with a smile. "Told you. I'm the boss."

* * *

Almost three hours had passed when Madame Pomfrey made an appearance from the office overlooking the infirmary. She took in Harry, Ginny, and Ron lying around Hermione's bed without much surprise. They'd been in there everyday that week and she'd seen them enter through her office windows.

"Step aside dears," she said kindly to the suddenly silent group of friends. Obediently, Harry, Ginny, and Ron moved away from Hermione's bed and stood behind Madame Pomfrey, Ginny clutching both boys anxiously. Madame Pomfrey bit her lip slightly as she cut the hold on Hermione's bandages and began to slowly undo them. The silver liquid that had been draining from Hermione's eyes had left her previous ones stained. This one, however, was nearly clean, Madame Pomfrey realized.

"It'll only take a moment, dear," she said quietly to Hermione. "Keep your eyes closed until I say so, okay?" Hermione nodded. Somewhere in the distance she heard the infirmary door open.

"Has there been an improvement Poppy?" Professor Dumbledore's voice cut through the tense silence and washed over Hermione like a hot bath. Dumbledore was there, everything was going to be alright.

"I don't know yet," Madame Pomfrey responded honestly. "If you could, Severus, get me that potion vial, cup, and thin paint brush off of my desk." A scuffling of feet followed this request.

'_Professor Snape?_' Hermione thought in confusion. '_Why's he here? What's going on? Why has she stopped removing the bandages?_' For indeed, Madame Pomfrey's hands were stationary, leaving a few more bandages wrapped around Hermione's head.

"Don't open your eyes yet," Madame Pomfrey ordered firmly when she realized Hermione was getting restless. "You could do more damage than you realize. Severus, if you please, hurry."

In Hermione's opinion, the feet heading towards them did not sound like they were taking Madame Pomfrey seriously. No, they seemed to be strolling throughout the infirmary. Taking as much time as possible before reaching the nurse at Hermione's bedside.

"Alright," Madame Pomfrey said removing the last of the bandages. "Remember; keep them close until I tell you otherwise." Hermione nodded. Madame Pomfrey placed the bandages on the bed next to Hermione and took the cup and vial of potion from Snape. Hermione could hear her pouring the contents into the cup and a few seconds later she felt a thin brush painting liquid onto her eyelids.

"This may sting a bit," Madame Pomfrey was saying. "It's going to rid the outside of your eyes of any leftover potion so that it doesn't go right back in. Give it a minute or so to dry and then I'll let you know when you can open your eyes. Now Hermione, I want you to understand that, regardless of what happens today, it can change. There is a three week period in which anything can happen. You may be able to see today but either have reduced sight or none at all in three weeks and vice versa. So whatever happens…"

"I'll be okay," Hermione nodded solemnly. She swallowed hard, her heart in her throat. Taking a deep breath, Hermione did her best to concentrate on anything but her nerves. She listened to the sounds around her and could make out three different people breathing nervously behind Madame Pomfrey. Those were her friends, she knew that much.

"Okay," Madame Pomfrey said suddenly, snatching Hermione's attention back to the task at hand. "Open your eyes." Hermione gave a great sigh and did as she was told.

* * *

"I can't wait much longer," Blaise told Draco impatiently, pacing the floor of the Slytherin common room. "How much longer?" Draco shrugged and Blaise suddenly felt an unspoken anger at how calm the other boy was at the moment. "How can you stand this?"

"I've waited this long," Draco admitted softly staring at the potions book in front of him. Which of these potions had caused Hermione's blindness, he wondered.

"Right," Blaise sighed heavily. "I'm sorry." Draco shrugged, not taking his eyes from the potion book.

"Try to do something constructive," Draco told him. Blaise glared at him.

"Not that I'm not happy for you," Blaise said honestly. "But since when are you calm? Usually you're impatient, crude, and less strategic than this. What's gotten into you?" Draco shrugged.

"I told her," Draco said quietly still looking through his book. "I think that all I really needed was for her to know. Now she does and I can wait a little longer. More flies with honey and all that…" Blaise frowned.

"I change my mind," he said bitterly. "You're still moony, you've just learned how to be a mature moony…it's still annoying just so you know." Draco smirked, looking more like himself than he had in days by Blaise's opinion.

"Thank you."


	16. Switching Roles

**Blind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form…trust me.

**Summery:**_Hermione is now in her sixth year and she and her friends are preparing for the war to come. One night, while brewing a potion, something happens that causes Hermione to begin to lose her sight and find an unlikely friend in the darkness._

**AN: **to rjrobinson18, in all honesty my knowledge about being blind is very limited and I'm thankful that you pointed out the holes in my story. I've had time to think about it, which I should have before so I'm very sorry, I think Hermione would have been able to find a spell enabling her to learn Braille since it is a precise science that, like you said, take a long time to master and time was something she didn't have. Again, sorry I should have done more research as I often go off half-cocked but I do thank you for pointing that out to me. Now that I'm done with that, everyone enjoy! P.S. thanks for all the reviews everyone!

**Chapter 16**

Ron watched as Hermione opened her eyes, it seemed to be a struggle for her. It was as if she was afraid of the outcome and Ron honestly couldn't blame her.

"Hermione?" he asked timidly after her eyes had been opened for a few moments. "Can you…well, can you see anything?" Hermione said nothing but looked in Ron's direction. He could clearly see unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"Hermione?" Ginny tried it this time. "Hermione, can you see us?"

* * *

Leaning against the fire of the Slytherin common room, Blaise tapped his foot impatiently. Draco still hadn't moved from his studying. It annoyed Blaise really. Draco had never really cared much about Potions. Snape always gave him extra leeway so Draco hardly ever studied. 

Now, however, Blaise thought looking over at his blonde friend staring intently into his potions book. Now he could hardly get Draco to stop studying. The sudden turn around _had_ to have something to do with Hermione. There was no other explanation. There was just no way you went from not giving a flick about something to giving it your all without a good reason and Blaise supposed Hermione was as good as any.

"You know," Draco said suddenly, not taking his eyes off of the page he was reading. "Glaring at me while I read isn't as distracting to me as you think. It is a bit weird though. Especially since half of our house thinks you've got a crush on me." Blaise sputtered indignantly and Draco smirked in a self-satisfied way.

"I…I do _not_-I don't…I-I"

"Look, if you really want to go see her that badly," Draco said softly tearing his eyes off of the book and narrowing them onto Blaise. "We'll go. I just think that we should wait, you know. I mean, what if it's bad news. The shock of-well…you know, could make things worse." Blaise sighed heavily and hung his head.

"You're right," Blaise said slowly. "I'm just a little impatient." Draco chuckled.

"We really have switched roles," he murmured in amusement.

* * *

Hermione felt all the breath leave her body as she opened her eyes for the first time since she'd been confined to the infirmary. The sheer weight of what was happening was enough to make her cry. So she did. 

"Hermione," Ginny said softly.

"I-I can't," Hermione interrupted her friend quietly. "I can't see any of you." With that, she began sobbing harder than she ever had in the past. As much as she had told herself that she'd be okay with whatever happened, it wasn't true. She _wanted_ to see again. She wanted to see her friends' faces, her teachers approving smiles (with the exception of Snape) when she answered a question correctly…hell, she even wanted to watch a Quidditch match.

"Hermione," Harry's voice carried over her sobs somehow and made itself known. "It's okay, it's going to be alright." A second later his arms were around her and she buried her head in his chest. She could tell it was Harry because of his scent. "Remember what Ron and I said?" Hermione shook her head no. With all the crying she was doing she couldn't even speak, let alone remember anything that had happened before her bandages came off.

"You're not going through this alone anymore," Ron's voice sounded from next to Harry. "Besides, Madame Pomfrey said that there's still a chance you'll be able to see again. Three weeks, Hermione. You've still got time." Hermione nodded into Harry's chest. She assumed Ron got the message because he said no more.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore's gentle voice cut through the sounds of Hermione's sobs, now more subdued than they had been minutes ago. "Your friends are right. There is still time in which for things to change. However, I don't want to get your hopes up falsely, so I think that you should be prepared for either outcome. There are magical solutions for this sort of thing, should it be proven permanent. However, they can be dangerous and many choose not to use these choices-"

"It's alright Professor," Hermione sniffled finally pulling her head from Harry's chest. "I'll be okay. Thank you, I'll have to tell my parents soon enough. They wanted to bring me home when they first found out…I told them no. I suppose they'll have the same reaction when I tell them about today."

"Give it time," a curt voice said from Dumbledore's direction. Snape. "You've got three weeks, Granger. No sense in planning for something that may or may not happen." Hermione nodded, a little confused at Snape's sudden show of compassion.

"Th-thank you Professor," she said quietly.

"We'll leave you with your friends. I assure you that I will be looking into other methods of curing as a backup. Good day to you all," Dumbledore said kindly. He went and placed a weathered on Hermione's shoulder before exiting the room. Snape gave no farewell but Hermione could hear his robes billowing about and his footsteps as he too left the infirmary.

"You three," Madame Pomfrey said sternly. Hermione could picture her pointing at Ron, Ginny, and Harry. "Out. She needs rest."

"Oh please," Hermione said suddenly. "Let them stay. I need them." Madame Pomfrey sighed heavily and Hermione could tell the older woman had no desire to fight.

"Fine. One hour and then they're out." Hermione nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

Ginny waited until Madame Pomfrey was secured in her office before speaking. 

"How are you really feeling?"

"I…I don't know. For once in my life, I honestly don't know the answer. I'm scared. That much I do know. I don't know how much help I'll be in a battle if I don't know who I'm fighting, where they're standing, or even if they've taken a hostage and I should be careful about my hexes. I-I just don't see me doing any fieldwork if this is it," Hermione chuckled bitterly.

"Will you stop talking like that?" Ron said angrily. Ginny turned her head towards her brother. A warning of extreme pain in her eyes. '_Upset her_,' it said. '_And you will pay in more than Galleons._'

"Like what?" Hermione frowned.

"Like you're helpless. You're obviously not. You wouldn't have been able to fool Harry, me, and pretty much everyone else in this school otherwise. It doesn't matter if you can see or hear, hell, it wouldn't even matter if you had no limbs to hold a wand. All that matters is that you're still you. You're still brilliant, whether or not you can see. You're still our friend, you're still caring, and you're still the smartest person we know." Hermione smiled. She could feel the tears beginning again.

"Ron," she croaked.

"Yeah?"

"Come here and hug me."

* * *

Dumbledore closed his eyes the moment the door shut behind him as he left the infirmary. He'd been so sure that Hermione Granger would be in top condition. That the side effects from the potion would have gone away, apart from some slight blurry vision for a few days. That was all. 

He hadn't thought that the blindness could be permanent. Well, he had, he just had done his best to ignore that possibility. Hermione was one of the school's brightest students. Not to mention the best friend of two very headstrong young men and one young woman. Her predicament was one that affected many.

With a sigh, Dumbledore straightened his shoulders and began walking calmly towards his chambers. Yes, Hermione affected many. Two of whom were probably waiting for just the right moment to let Miss Granger and her friends in on a little secret. Well, not so little actually.

That was something Dumbledore did feel horrible about. It was never in his interest to use students to spy on Voldemort but he felt that without some sort of support. The two who had come to him in need would surely perish without some form of protection. Voldemort cared nothing for age. That much was obvious by his first ever attack on Harry. He had only been one…

Dumbledore ran a hand over his face. This was not the time to recount past horrors. No, what was needed was time to think. If Miss Granger's blindness was permanent then she could continue classes the way she had been doing for most of the year. Her books would be taken care of, of course. Her friends seemed eager to help so that didn't seem to be a problem.

No, the only problem was Miss Granger herself. She had handled everything quite well for someone who was thrust into a world of darkness so suddenly. That was the problem. All of her anger, sadness, and frustrations had yet to come out. Under all that stress she had managed to hold it together for the sake of her friends and herself. She knew it would get her nowhere. However, one could only hold onto their emotions for so long.


	17. Surprise

**Blind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form…trust me.

**Summery:**_Hermione is now in her sixth year and she and her friends are preparing for the war to come. One night, while brewing a potion, something happens that causes Hermione to begin to lose her sight and find an unlikely friend in the darkness._

**Ages:**

Hermione: 16yrs. (6th year)Ron: 16yrs. (6th year)Ginny:15yrs. (5th year)

Draco:16yrs. (6th year)Crabbe & Goyle: 16yrs. (6th year)

Blaise: 16yrs. (6th year)Harry:16yrs. (6th year)

**Chapter 17**

"It's been a week," Blaise said quietly to Draco. He and the other boy were at breakfast. The rest of the school milling about as usual. They had heard nothing of Hermione's condition and had done their best to refrain from visiting. Waiting for the perfect moment to let her and her friends know about their secret.

"Really?" Draco semi-sneered. "I hadn't noticed." Blaise sighed. It had been this way for two days now. Draco was steadily returning to his old self. More sneering and blood discrimination had occurred in the past two days than Draco had ever done before. Blaise wasn't sure if it was some sort of sign that the other boy was losing his mind or if it meant that he was losing his patience.

"Cut the act. I think we should tell her today." Blaise narrowed his eyes at Draco who had frozen with his fork midway to mouth. "No more waiting." Draco lowered his fork slowly and lowered his head to stare intently at his plate.

"Then what?" he asked Blaise so quietly that he had to strain to hear him. "Do you expect them to welcome us with open arms? Do you expect her to like you back?"

"Draco, what's gotten into you?" Blaise frowned. "This was your idea in the first place." Draco snorted.

"Yeah, but I've done a lot of thinking since then. What if this doesn't work? What if she doesn't believe us? What if-?"

"What are you really afraid of?" Blaise interrupted without a hint of remorse. "What's got you so scared that you've decided to run, with your tail firmly between your legs, from the girl you claim to love?"

"What if she's still blind?" Draco said in a rush. "What if we can't help her, Blaise? I care for her a lot but I don't know what I can do if this is it. I'm…helpless."

"That is the weakest excuse for bailing that I have ever heard," said a feminine voice from just behind Blaise. After seeing the look of shock on Draco's face, Blaise slowly turned around.

"Weaslette," he grinned up at the unforgiving face of Ginny. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Hermione," Ginny said stiffly. She crossed her arms defensively over her chest. "I haven't the slightest idea why, but she wants to see you. The both of you."

* * *

Draco swallowed nervously as they followed the youngest Weasley inside the infirmary. It was seconds before Draco landed his eyes on Hermione, something he hadn't done in a while. She was smiling at Potter and the Weaslette's older brother. She was always smiling at them, he thought sulkily.

"They're here," Ginny said grimly once they'd gotten close enough. That seemed to suck all the laughter from the air as it immediately stopped. The smiles were gone.

"Why are we here?" Blaise finally asked from Draco's right.

"Because I have things, a lot of them actually, to say," Hermione said softly. "Guys, can you give us a few minutes?" Draco watched as, hesitantly, Hermione's friends left the three of them alone. The infirmary door closed behind them with a click that sounded like a roar in the silence of the room.

"Well," Blaise said clearing his throat. "This isn't awkward at all…nope. Not one bit." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah. I figured that. Look, I asked Ginny to bring you here because I think it's time that we clear the air." Draco shifted uncomfortably and, from the corner of his eye, saw Blaise do the same. "I don't have feelings for either of you," Hermione said honestly. "I don't think its right for me to hold your attentions the way that I do. I don't even _know_ either of you. Blaise, you pretended for so long to be someone I could trust and we all know how that turned out. Draco, you've been hiding under a mask for years and now I'm supposed to believe it was all an act? That the disgust I saw in your eyes when you looked at me wasn't real?"

"Yes," Draco said quietly looking at her intently. "It's weird. I know it is, because I felt the same way at first, but it's real. How I feel about you is real."

"How can I know that? All I know is what you've shown me. What you've both shown me. Maybe in another life," Hermione shrugged looking down at her blankets. "Maybe in a world without so much turmoil, where none of us had so much to lose. Maybe then, but not now."

"You can't just dismiss us like that," Blaise said so suddenly that even Draco jumped in surprise. "You haven't even given either of us a chance to show you who we really are. That's not fair, Hermione! That's not right!"

"It's not right?" Hermione shouted. "Why? It's not right because I'm being mean? Is that what I'm doing, Blaise? I'm ignoring what you want for my own selfish needs? Who does that sound like?"

"That's not us anymore," Draco interjected. "I know you know that."

"I don't," Hermione responded softly. "I don't know. That's the whole point of this. It's not fair to any of us if you think that by sending me flowers everyday will change my mind. I can't care about someone just like that." She snapped her fingers. "That's not how it works."

"Then give us time. We're not asking for you to choose someone right now. We just want a chance, Hermione, that's all."

"It won't change anything," Hermione told him resolutely. "I can't just forget."

"Not asking you to," Blaise told her stepping closer to her bed. "We just want you to listen. You and your friends. Draco and I have decided to join the _Order of the Phoenix_." Hermione's head shot up and she looked intently in Blaise's direction.

"It didn't work, did it," Draco said quietly from behind Blaise. "You can't see us." Blaise blinked in surprise. He hadn't even thought about that since he entered the room. Now that he thought back on it, Hermione had been carefully avoiding glancing towards either one of them since they entered.

"No," Hermione said curtly as if dismissing the subject altogether. "I can't but that's not important right now. What did you say?"

"We're spies, Hermione," Blaise told her quietly. "Now do you believe we've changed?"

* * *

Ginny's eyes widened as she, Harry, and Ron listened in on Hermione's conversation with Fred and George's extendable ears. The door to the infirmary was too thick to hear anything through so Ron had uncharacteristically come up with the bright idea to use the ears.

"They what?" Ginny whispered harshly. She stood, her first instinct to march inside the infirmary and yank both Slytherins by the ears up to the astronomy tower where she would dangle them over the edge of said tower by their precious big toes.

"Ginny, _no_!" Harry whispered fiercely. He grabbed her arm and yanked her back down so that she ended up halfway in his lap, her back to his chest. "You can't go in there," he whispered into her ear.

Ginny, having forgotten all about her devious plot to torture Draco and Blaise when she came into close contact with Harry, said nothing. It was when his lips accidentally brushed her ears that she snapped out of it.

"Let me go," she said more harshly than she intended. Her relationship with Harry was complicated enough without him doing things like grabbing and holding her unnecessarily. It just made it harder for her to think. "Harry," she said when he didn't comply. "Let me go. I'm not going in there, I promise." Harry did as he was told a bit reluctantly, although whether it was because he really enjoyed holding her or because he didn't trust her, Ginny didn't know.

"We have to let her do this alone," Ron reminded his little sister. Ginny glared at him openly.

"Since when do you hold on to your self control?"

"Since we have a point to prove to Hermione," Ron said grimly. "You saw her all last week. She's been in and out of a funk. She's not holding up so well. Having her do this without interruption is good for her. She knows how to handle herself; she just needs to be reminded of that." Ginny raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"You know, just when I think you're an idiot, you surprise me."

* * *

"You didn't do this for me, did you?" Hermione asked immediately. Both Draco and Blaise shook their heads vehemently.

"No. We understand right from wrong, Hermione and Voldemort's way is wrong. I can't be apart of that but I have no choice," Draco told her honestly. "Our way of thinking was that if we have to do this, let's at least do something good with it. We've decided to help Dumbledore and Potter defeat Voldemort. We've been waiting for the right time to tell you, but…but it never seemed right."

"Whoa," Hermione said raising a hand to her face. "I need a moment. You're telling me that you've decided to go against everything that has been instilled into you from birth…just for the satisfaction?"

"When you put it that way it sounds crazy but, I don't see why we have to have a reason to want to do something good. I mean, you're against Voldemort and no one's asking you a bunch of questions," Blaise said.

"My parents are muggle," Hermione said breathlessly, as though she still couldn't believe what was happening. "Harry Potter is my best friend and Voldemort is an absolute villain."

"Well, there you go."

"Those are my reasons, Blaise. What's yours?"

"He's done," Draco answered for his housemate. "Voldemort's time is over. His power is weak. I refuse to be a sheep that he guides along for his amusement. I don't want to kill, I don't want to torture, and I don't want to be like him…or my father."

"Bottom line," Blaise said quietly. "We want to be free to be ourselves. Same reason everyone else is fighting."


	18. The Promise

Blind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form…trust me.

**Summery:**_Hermione is now in her sixth year and she and her friends are preparing for the war to come. One night, while brewing a potion, something happens that causes Hermione to begin to lose her sight and find an unlikely friend in the darkness._

**Ages:**

Hermione: 16yrs. (6th year)Ron: 16yrs. (6th year)Ginny:15yrs. (5th year)

Draco:16yrs. (6th year)Crabbe & Goyle: 16yrs. (6th year)

Blaise: 16yrs. (6th year)Harry:16yrs. (6th year)

**Chapter 18**

Hermione lowered her head and frowned. These two Slytherins, one of which had been number two on her 'People I'd Like to _Avada Kedavra_' list. Now, however, she wasn't so sure. Were Zabini and Malfoy lying? It was probable, but they'd have to be extremely stupid to lie about something she could easily check with Dumbledore himself and, while they might be idiots concerning the treatment of other human beings, Hermione knew that they were clever enough to know that a lie that big was dumber than anything they had ever pulled. Also, how would they know about the _Order_ if they hadn't talked to Dumbledore?

"Hermione?" Blaise asked. He sounded worried and Hermione imagined he was. She hadn't said anything since his last statement. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. I just…I'm shocked to be quite frank. How did this happen? I mean, this is just too much. I can't handle this right now," Hermione told them firmly although her voice was shaky. "I've got enough to deal with without you two lurking in the background demanding I make a choice about something I don't even want to be involved with! I just want for you to leave me alone." They were silent. Hermione was sure that they'd frozen in their spots as she couldn't even hear the rustle of fabric that usually accompanied movement.

"If we do that," Draco said quietly. "If we give you space for a while, will you think about starting over? Clean slate, no past prejudices holding you back? We'll disappear for a while and, when we come back, your answer will be all we need."

"What if I can't?" Hermione whispered, raising a hand to run through her bushy hair. "What if I can't let go?" She heard Draco sigh heavily.

"Then we leave you alone. We return to the way things were. You'll never have to speak with either of us like this again. We'll fade away but we won't break our word to Dumbledore. That promise means more to us than you could imagine."

* * *

On the other side of the door Harry frowned deeply. Passing glances from Ron and Ginny had them staring at him in puzzlement. 

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked quietly.

"They can't do that!" Harry whispered. At Ginny and Ron's looks of disbelief he elaborated. "They can't fade away. I don't like them any more now than I did a week ago but if they're trying to change…we have to give them that chance. Dumbledore's always going on about second chances. As many times as he's looked the other way for us…we've got to return the favor."

"You trust them?" Ginny asked cautiously. Harry paused for a moment.

"If Dumbledore does," he admitted slowly. "Then I can at least give them a chance. They've had plenty of chances, the both of them, to hurt Hermione but they haven't. She's been alone with Blaise dozens of times. He was even using a different name so if she got hurt or disappeared there would be no way to trace her back to him. He's had plenty of opportunity but he did nothing. I think…I think he may honestly like her." Ron's face dropped.

"Are you kidding me?" he whispered furiously.

"Ron," Ginny said not taking her eyes off of Harry. She placed a calming hand on her brother's arm. "I think Harry's right."

"Why? Is it because you love him?" Ron snapped. Ginny snapped her head towards her brother, the fire in her eyes signaling that an argument was brewing.

"Ron," Harry said warningly.

"That has nothing to do with this!" Ginny snapped back.

"I think it does! You'll agree with anything he says-"

"Ron!" Harry said loudly.

"No, Harry," Ginny said raising a hand. "Let's hear just what my darling older brother thinks of me. Let's hear more about what I would do since I love you so much. Will I put my life on the line, Ron? Cause I will. Will I fight when there's no one left?" she glanced at Harry and back to her brother who had the good grace to look ashamed of himself. "I will. Will I forget about everything but helping Harry through this?" She met Harry's gaze unflinchingly. "Because I'll do that too."

"Ginny," Ron began rubbing the back of his neck abashedly. Ginny ignored him, turned on her heel, and walked away.

"Ron," Harry said again.

"I know," Ron sighed. "I screwed up. I didn't mean to blow up at Ginny like that. It's just…finding out about Hermione, then her sight not coming back, and those two…"

"I know," Harry returned with a weary sigh of his own. "But we've got to adjust. This isn't just about us. It's bigger than that now. Things change and as long as they keep changing for the better, I don't see why we can't change too." Ron looked over at Harry and held his gaze.

"I hate you when you're right," Ron said evenly. Harry grinned.

"Then you must hate me all the time."

* * *

That night, alone in the infirmary, Hermione dreamed. There was Draco and Blaise but they were both hidden behind masks held up by their hands. She pushed and pulled but they wouldn't budge. Many times, the thought occurred to her to give up but she couldn't stop herself. She had to know what was behind their masks. 

She had just gotten Draco's hand to slowly budge when a high pitched squeal woke her. Instantly Hermione opened her eyes. It did no good as she saw only darkness but the sounds were enough to alert her to her surroundings.

There was much scrambling going on. Only one person, Madame Pomfrey she guessed seeing as how the squeal had been feminine. There was the sound of flapping wings and every now and then she could hear Madame Pomfrey say things not meant for innocent ears. Hermione could only guess that an owl had been sent to the infirmary and was now making Madame Pomfrey upset. After all, a bird in the hospital was highly unsanitary.

"Get over here you ridiculous excuse for an animal!" Madame Pomfrey shouted crossly. Hermione stifled a laugh as the older woman was obviously not having much luck with the owl. "Gotcha! Hermione, dear,-_stop moving!_-you have a letter. _Cut that out!_"

"Me?" Hermione asked skeptically. She received no immediate answer. Instead, Madame Pomfrey placed an envelope in Hermione's hands.

"Here you go, dear. I'll just be rid of this infernal bird and I'll be back if you need me." Hermione nodded and reached for her wand at her bedside table. She tapped it twice, muttering the now familiar spell that enabled handwriting and text to become Braille so that she could read. It only took a few seconds for her hands to travel over the thick piece of paper in her hands and when it did, she felt all feeling leave her limbs.

_Granger,_

_It disgusts me to even have to put this in writing, especially to you, but I want it known that I know your secret. My son has long been infatuated with you and the fact that he should believe I don't know or have never suspected his feelings were not all they seemed to be is ridiculous._

_So I ask you now, ignore what he feels for you. I know someone of your…stature would willingly take a catch like Draco at anytime. However, it would be most unpleasant should the Dark Lord find out about his infatuation. The fact that I alone figured it out should be warning enough._

_The Dark Lord will make you suffer. Your parents, I believe, are both muggle and it would be very sad to learn they've been injured or, perhaps, killed through the Dark Lord's orders. However, I can help them avoid such a fate if you steer my son along the right path. The Pureblood path. If not for Draco's sake, mine, or yours, then for your parents._

_Signed,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

* * *

**AN:** Okay, okay. I know it's really short and I've been on hiatus for a while but I'm trying to get back into writing so just bear w/ me. Also, the 7th HP book was good shit. 8P 


	19. Apologies

Blind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form…trust me.

**Summery:** _Hermione is now in her sixth year and she and her friends are preparing for the war to come. One night, while brewing a potion, something happens that causes Hermione to begin to lose her sight and find an unlikely friend in the darkness._

**Ages:**

Hermione: 16yrs. (6th year)Ron: 16yrs. (6th year)Ginny:15yrs. (5th year)

Draco:16yrs. (6th year)Crabbe & Goyle: 16yrs. (6th year)

Blaise: 16yrs. (6th year)Harry:16yrs. (6th year)

**Chapter 19**

It took a few seconds for Hermione's heart to stop pounding so ridiculously hard in her chest. How Lucius Malfoy was able to find out about everything so quickly was a loss to her but he was right about one thing. If he knew, Voldemort would soon catch on. Hermione groaned before falling back onto her pillow with a grunt.

"My life is hell," she whispered into her pillow. Her friends would have to be told…Malfoy also. She bit her bottom lip. There were few things she was really afraid of. Voldemort finding her parents was one. She sighed as a better thought occurred to her.

"Madame Pomfrey, could you get Professor Dumbledore for me? It's very important."

* * *

Ginny stared blankly into the Gryffindor fireplace from her spot on the loveseat. A healthy, vibrant glow reached out to her from the pit but even its warmth didn't seem to warm her. Ron's words had hurt her more than she'd thought possible.

Oh, she'd known how he felt about how she behaved with Harry. She'd just never thought he'd be so childish as to spell it out in front of Harry.

Lost in these thoughts, Ginny didn't realize when someone sat next to her. She didn't notice them until an arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her closer to the owner.

"I'm sorry." It was Ron. "Ginny, I was wrong." She nodded, still unwilling to speak.

"I'm worried about Hermione and you and I took my frustrations out on you. I just-I don't know how to protect you."

"You don't have to," Ginny said ungluing her mouth. She looked over at Ron, he was staring at the fireplace as she had been moments before.

"I do. You and Hermione are my sisters. I couldn't protect her from blindness and I can't protect you from getting your heart broken." His face twisted bitterly. "And I was right here for both." Ginny swallowed.

"It's not your fight. Not me and Harry. That's between me and him. Hermione's situation is just that…Hermione's situation. She doesn't need us to protect her. She needs us to support her. Do that and I think we'll be okay." Ron nodded, turning so that their eyes finally met.

"I've been a jerk," he grinned ruefully. Ginny grinned back.

"More like a jackass, but I'll let you stop at jerk."

* * *

Dumbledore nodded as Hermione finished explaining her situation to him. He looked over the letter in his hands. The brilliant girl had removed her Braille charm to allow him to read it and its contents disgusted him almost as much as the man who'd written it.

"I understand, Miss Granger. Do you have a preferred course of action or shall I take care of this?" She turned pink and Dumbledore smiled, dimming a bit once he remembered she couldn't see him.

"Um, I was rather hoping you had an idea, Professor."

"Well then, worry not, dear. Your parents have been under my protection since you first befriended young Harry. However, I will up their security and allow you to deal with Mr. Malfoy as you see fit." Patting her on the shoulder comfortingly, he folded the offensive letter and placed it in his robes.

"Thank you, Professor."

* * *

Hermione listened as Dumbledore left the room. As soon as his footsteps faded, she asked for Madame Pomfrey. She then told the older woman not to allow Malfoy or Zabini in to see her.

"Just tell them I don't want to speak with them," Hermione had told her resolutely. Honestly, she wasn't sure if it would work. The little buggers were crafty, but she had to put distance between them for the sake of her family. Draco and Matthew…Blaise would just have to ignore whatever feelings they thought they had for her.


	20. What We Are

Blind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form…trust me.

**Summery:** _Hermione is now in her sixth year and she and her friends are preparing for the war to come. One night, while brewing a potion, something happens that causes Hermione to begin to lose her sight and find an unlikely friend in the darkness._

**Ages:**

Hermione: 16yrs. (6th year) Ron: 16yrs. (6th year) Ginny: 15yrs. (5th year)

Draco: 16yrs. (6th year) Crabbe & Goyle: 16yrs. (6th year)

Blaise: 16yrs. (6th year) Harry: 16yrs. (6th year)

**Chapter 20**

"What do mean, she doesn't want to see us?" Blaise asked Madame Pomfrey in confusion. "She just told us…no, that can't be right." The older woman shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"She asked that neither one of you be allowed to speak with her. She is resting. This time is critical for Hermione, the stress you two bring upon the child is not helping." She gave them both level stares. "Now run along." With that she turned and re-entered the infirmary, firmly shutting the door behind her.

"What do we do now?" Blaise asked leaning against the closed door. He frowned at Draco who frowned back.

"I…I don't think there _is_ much we can do right now," he responded hesitantly. "I'll admit I'd be the last one to give up on Hermione, but maybe this is right. Maybe right now isn't the time." Blaise nodded, his jaw still working in aggravation.

"I just want to-"

"I know," Draco interrupted. "So do I."

* * *

Three days later, Hermione had to admit that it had been insultingly easy to convince her unwanted suitors to stay away. She had not heard so much as a peep from the two of them since she had given her strict instructions to Madame Pomfrey. She could have chalked it up to the older woman's stern relaying of the orders, but, as she well knew, it wasn't exactly that hard to get into the infirmary if one was set on it.

"Oh goodness!" Hermione huffed flopping backwards onto her pillow. She was moping. Hermione Granger, top student of her year, best friend to three of the most determined individuals in the world, sensible, and resolutely unshakable when it came to logic…yes, Hermione Granger was moping. The kicker, she supposed, was that it was over boys…_two_ boys who she knew almost nothing about minus their rather unsettling obsession with gaining her affections.

"Oh," she grumbled angrily. "Get over yourself, Hermione. You can't expect them to be pining away when you made it absolutely clear you wanted neither of them."

"Wanted neither of whom?"

Hermione jumped, whipping her head in the direction of the voice.

"M—Blaise," she corrected herself instantly. "What are you doing here?" She could just picture the grin she could already hear in his voice.

"Pining away," he responded easily.

"Very funny. I thought Madame Pomfrey told you I didn't want to see you."

"She did," his footsteps began traveling towards her until she heard him stop, directly right beside her bed. "I just wanted to check up on you. No pressure."

"Right," Hermione snorted. Was it wrong that she had missed him? Missed speaking to him?

"I'm serious. I miss us." Hermione sighed. Yep, it was definitely wrong. Especially since she'd just pictured there actually being an 'us'.

"There is no _us_," she told Blaise sternly. "You were someone else and, even then, we were nothing more than friends." Blaise was silent for a moment.

"Okay," he said slowly. "You're right. There wasn't an 'us'. I suppose what I meant was I missed talking to you. _Just_ talking. It's actually very weird how easy it was with you."

"Easy to lie, you mean?" Hermione asked lightly. She was being silly. Missing Blaise? Giving in to flights of fancy? She was stronger than that. She would not be that weak-minded girl who just fell over to do whatever a boy wanted simply because he decided he liked her. She would not be that simple-minded. She would _not_ be that weak.

"I'm sorry," Blaise said simply. Hermione blinked. He meant it. He actually meant what he was saying.

"I don't have any right to ask you, but can we start over? As friends? Just to talk and actually get to know one another? It can't hurt and, that way, if you hate me," he chuckled darkly at his own little joke. "You'll actually hate the real me." Hermione wasn't sure what made her do it. It made absolutely no sense at all to agree and yet it made even less sense to decline.

"Alright," she told him quietly. "We can try."

* * *

Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to kill Blaise or simply torture him into madness. He supposed neither action would actually make him feel better, but it was rather upsetting to find out that your sometimes friend/rival had gained headway with the girl you both had feelings for. It was even more upsetting to have said friend/rival tell you about the incident with a stupid grin on his face.

"Draco? Draco?"

"I hear you," Draco gritted. "Which part of this was supposed to make me want to listen?" Blaise's grin faded slightly.

"I just…it's easier to get into the infirmary. First thing she promised was to remove the ban on the both of us. I think she may be ready to talk to you too." Draco stared at Blaise in the silence that followed.

"I don't know," he said finally. Blaise frowned, confused.

"What?"

"I don't know what we are anymore. You're not my enemy but…"

"But?"

"I don't know that I'd call you my friend," Draco said honestly. "I don't know what we are, Blaise, and it bothers me."

* * *

The shuffling of feet were the second sign of a visitor to Hermione. The first was always the opening and closing of the door. The steps were hesitant, as if afraid to come any closer or go back any further.

"It's alright," Hermione said after a hesitation lasted longer than a few seconds. "I knew you would come eventually."

"I wasn't aware that I was so easy to read," Draco responded purposefully sounding his usual arrogant self.

"I'm getting better at seeing through people," she grinned in spite of herself. "Not literally of course."

"Of course," Draco smiled a bit before clearing his throat. It was weird, he knew, for him to be on the receiving end of one of Hermione Granger's smiles. It was fantastic as well. He couldn't think of anything better. "I heard that you are going to try and be friends with Blaise and…"

"And you wondered if you and I could try the same thing?" Hermione asked suddenly more serious. She didn't need to see Draco's automatic nod to know that she was right. She shrugged.

"I don't know that we can," she admitted freely. "So much has happened…"

"Not with us," Draco said hurriedly. "We aren't the people around us, Hermione." Her name was alien to his lips, but he ignored it.

"No," Hermione agreed with the shake of her head. "We aren't…but…Draco, there's something you need to see." Hermione reached for the wand in her lap, raised it, and performed a summoning charm. Lucius Malfoy's letter zoomed into her waiting hand and she handed out in Draco's general direction.

"I was sent this letter three days ago," she said quietly as he took the letter. "It's not your fault, but it's a factor. Until this is over, it will _always_ be a factor."


	21. Just A Crush

Blind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form…trust me.

**Summery:** _Hermione is now in her sixth year and she and her friends are preparing for the war to come. One night, while brewing a potion, something happens that causes Hermione to begin to lose her sight and find an unlikely friend in the darkness._

**Ages:**

Hermione: 16yrs. (6th year) Ron: 16yrs. (6th year) Ginny: 15yrs. (5th year)

Draco: 16yrs. (6th year) Crabbe & Goyle: 16yrs. (6th year)

Blaise: 16yrs. (6th year) Harry: 16yrs. (6th year)

**Chapter 21**

Draco stared aimlessly at the fire in the Slytherin common room as he lounged across a chair. _"Until this is over, it will always be a factor."_ Hermione's voice rang over and over in his head. He should have known…hell he _had_ known that things weren't going to be easy. Going for Hermione was going to take courage and the type of sacrifice he'd never had to make. He'd never even thought he'd ever have to.

Her family…Draco knew he could have found the courage to stand up to his father. As dangerous a man as Lucius Malfoy was, he would never have allowed his own son to die. Draco supposed there was some part of his father that loved him, or perhaps it was the fact that Draco looked so much like his father that Lucius' narcissistic tendencies wouldn't allow that blow to his ego. Either way it went, Draco knew that his father having knowledge of his feelings would never have led to him turning Draco over to Voldemort.

However, using that same knowledge to threaten Hermione's parents…Draco couldn't fight that. He was selfish enough to risk his own family's "honor", but he was _not_ selfish enough to risk Hermione's family. He couldn't do that to her on top of everything else.

With a frustrated sigh Draco pulled his hand roughly through his pale locks. There was no other solution. He had to back off and give his father what he wanted. From that moment on, Hermione was once again beneath him. She was filth and he was a prince. She was pathetic and he was a lord…she was beautiful and he was heartbroken.

* * *

Hermione lay curled up and a tight ball after Malfoy's departure. He had taken the letter from her hands and she heard his outraged intake of breath as he'd read it. His face must have betrayed no emotion as the gasp had been so subtle that she probably wouldn't have heard it had her other senses not been in a natural overdrive. The knowledge was crushing to him. She heard it in his voice before he left.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Herm-Granger," he corrected himself coldly. "I-"_

_ "Don't apologize," she interrupted. "You didn't cause this." He was silent and the air around them thickened._

_ "May I say goodbye to you?" he asked finally, his voice gruff. "Properly?" Even though she wasn't sure what he meant, Hermione nodded. He was hurting and, given their history, Hermione was surprised to find herself wanting to do what she could to ease the pain._

_ She was even more surprised a second later when warm fingers brushed lightly across her cheek. He was closer now, she could feel his breath inches from her face._

_ "I suppose I should regret my past behavior," there was a bitter amusement in his voice. "But every memory I have of you is a happy one simply because it's a memory of you. Three seconds of your time, a glance my way, seeing you smile from afar…it's all been worth it." Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat as he spoke, still brushing his fingers across her cheek intimately._

_ Seconds later warm lips were pressed to her own in a bittersweet kiss that Hermione knew shouldn't have felt so right. He pulled back and rested his forehead against her own._

_ "I love you," he breathed raggedly. His voice was laced with a number of emotions; pain, want, and fear being the most prominent she could make out. Hermione suddenly felt a chill when the warmth of Draco was replaced with cool air and she heard the door shut. She lay back against her pillows. She did not feel an unexplained ache at what had definitely been Draco giving up on her. She did not feel a hopeless weight bearing down on her chest. She was not going to miss him…_

**END FLASHBACK**

Hermione pushed a stray tear away from her eyes. It made no sense. She knew almost nothing positive about Draco Malfoy. She only remembered hard angry eyes glaring her way…angry eyes that had always seemed sad. She only remembered insults…and lips that seemed to caress her name even as they cursed it. Oh Merlin, the signs! They had been right in front of her. His glares had come every time Harry or Ron had made her smile or touched her. The insults had come every time he had been close enough to speak to her. Often he wouldn't even have a rebuttal for her statement and would just stand there with that smirk of his.

He had liked her for…Merlin, for years! Draco Malfoy liked her-no-Draco Malfoy loved her. He loved her and she…well she didn't know what she felt for Draco at the moment. In the beginning it had been easy. Tell him no because he was everything he had sworn he was only pretending to be. He was Voldemort's Pureblood Poster Boy. Malfoy came from a purely magical family, he also happened to be old money, the fact that he was good looking and held an aristocratic air around him had definitely not hurt.

Hermione laughed mirthlessly. It rather reminded her of the muggle Twilight books. The author had quite an imagination, but vampires, while dangerous and difficult to destroy, did not survive in the sun and slept through the day like all the legends stated. However, Hermione could see herself now in the lines "_and so the lion fell in love with the lamb"_…one of the many problems, was that the lamb wasn't so sure if it was in love with the lion.

* * *

Blaise supposed that he should be regretting every step, every lie, every action that had brought him to this point and a large part of him did but…but, a small part of him didn't care. It also didn't help that that same small part was strong. Draco was his friend, they had been ever since first year. While Draco had strut about the school perpetuating the image his father had ingrained, Blaise had quietly sat back and known that it was all a show. He allowed Draco to find the twisted boulder brothers, also known as Crabbe and Goyle, and show him what he was a step away from becoming.

It hadn't taken more than a few weeks for Draco to realize what he was doing to himself. Blaise had been there. They had spoken late into the night; a dark conversation that no two eleven year olds should have ever heard, let alone been a part of. Draco knew he had no choice but to continue being what his father wanted. He had no other options, he was a Malfoy. Blaise disagreed, but Draco seemed much too shaken to chance it.

Years passed with Blaise taking no part in Draco's show. He hovered in the background a smart student, though not brilliant as Hermione undoubtedly was…Hermione. Blaise knew he should regret her, but he couldn't completely convince himself that he did. He didn't want to lose Draco over her though…he couldn't. They had been friends for far too long and Blaise knew that what lay ahead for them both was too perilous to do alone.

Hermione…she was special, but maybe this was fate's way of letting Blaise know she could never be his…at least not the way he wanted her to be. She had said friends. He could live with friends and learn to look at her like he didn't want to taste her lips. He could ignore the fact that her voice, even in anger, made him want to grin at her stupidly.

"It's a crush," Blaise told himself. It's what he should have told himself in the beginning. "It's just a crush and it's not worth losing your best friend over."


End file.
